Déchirée
by Nytshade
Summary: Sixième année. Qu'est ce qui arrive quand Sirius Black et Lucius Malefoy sont attirés par la même fille?
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour ! **

**Je viens de me réinscrire sur ce site, j'étais inscrite avant mais je ne venais plus alors mon compte s'était effacé… Ce n'est pas ma première fic, celle que j'avais écris était plus ou moins sérieuse c'était juste une grosse connerie mal écrite alors je vais me réessayer et j'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire !**

**Je vous présente une histoire tournant autour des maraudeurs, plus particulièrement Sirius et aussi autour de Lucius. Ne prenez pas trop les livres en compte svp parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas lu alors si jamais il ya des petites erreurs j'suis désolée ;)! J'ai classé cette fic R il n'y aura pas de scène R avant le 3ième chapitre !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

* * *

Il était à peu près 10 heures, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, quand un jeune homme, uniquement vêtu d'un vieux jean, descendit les escaliers, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux. Il se dirigea vers le salon, où il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le divan, près de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait, attendant de voir quelqu'un arriver. Le salon était une grande pièce avec plusieurs grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'avant de la maison, des divans de cuir noirs et un grand lustre pendant au plafond. Au dessus du foyer, posé sur le mur, on pouvait voir le portrait d'un grand homme ayant l'air imposant et jetant des regards menaçant un peu partout. C'était le portrait du maître de la maison. 

"Tu aurais pu au moins prendre la peine de t'habiller."

Sirius Black ne répondit pas, il n'accorda même pas un regard à sa mère. Il avait, déjà depuis très longtemps, prit l'habitude d'ignorer les membres de sa famille quand ils lui parlaient. Il faisait parti de ce genre de famille de sorciers riches et respectés qui étaient fiers d'être de « sang pur » et qui répugnaient tout ce qui en était le contraire. Mais Sirius n'était pas comme ça, dans son cas on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en parfaite harmonie avec sa famille. En fait, ses parents étaient devenus encore plus froids et distants avec lui qu'ils ne l'étaient avant depuis qu'il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, il y a cinq ans, alors que dans la famille Black, ils passaient tous par Serpentard. La fin de l'été approchait et Sirius allait faire sa sixième année à l'école Poudlard.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" Demanda Mrs Black.

"Ouais."

"Qui donc ?"

"James."

Mrs Black émit un petit bruit de la gorge en replongeant ses yeux dans le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup les amis de son fils, elle avait beaucoup de misère avec le fait que Sirius fréquentait les gens de sa maison. Mais elle devait s'en contenter et encaisser car James Potter était le meilleur ami de Sirius depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits.

"Kreattur est allé nettoyer ta chambre, nous allons avoir de la visite pour le déjeuner."

"…Qui ?"

"Tes cousines Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix."

"Ah…leurs parents aussi ?"

"Non, malheureusement, ils sont débordés par le travail."

"Dommage."

Sirius jugea d'avoir laissé échapper ce mot avec un peu trop de sarcasme en voyant le regard noir que sa mère venait de lui lancer.

"Je te prierai de leur montrer un peu plus de respect, eux au moins respectent les valeurs de la famille et ne déshonorent pas le nom des Black. Maintenant, fais moi plaisir et va t'habiller convenablement."

Sirius se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour elle, il remonta les escaliers et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il vit une petite silhouette bouger à l'intérieur.

"Dégage."

L'elfe de maison, qui tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ce fouillis, sortit de la chambre en murmurant pour lui-même des insultes.  
La chambre de Sirius était une grand pièce comportant deux fenêtres, la plus grande donnant sur le devant et l'autre sur le coté de la maison. Un grand lit trônait au fond de la pièce, en dessous de la plus grande fenêtre. La grosse valise comportant les effets scolaires de Sirius traînait dans un coin, débordant encore de ses effets de l'année passée, ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout et la pièce renfermait une odeur… une bonne odeur… une odeur d'homme.  
À peine eut-il fermé la porte que sa grande fenêtre vola en éclat. Sirius s'était accroupi et se protégeait avec un de ses bras. Une roche roula jusqu'à ses pieds et quand il baissa son bras et leva les yeux, un jeune homme se tenait devant sa fenêtre, volant sur un balai. Il entra dans la maison et avec un ai un peu gêné, il aida son ami à se relever.

"Je l'ai peut-être envoyé un peu fort…" s'excusa-t-il.

"Tu fais chier…" répliqua Sirius en regardant les morceaux de vers sur son lit et l'énorme trou dans sa fenêtre.

Il se pencha et ramassa la roche en question et la pointa vers son ami.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? T'aurais pu cogner comme tout le monde…"

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse. Il était un peu plus petit que Sirius, il avait des cheveux d'un noir jais en bataille et de magnifiques yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il était simplement habillé, des jeans délavés avec un t-shirt noir.

"Heureux de te voir aussi." Répondit James Potter en déposant son balai à coté du lit.

Sirius appela Kreattur et lui dis de nettoyer les débris de verre. Une sonnerie retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

"Lunard vient aussi ?"

"Nah… on reçoit mes cousines pour déjeuner…"

"Les trois pimbêches ?"

"Hey... Andromeda est sympa. Répondit Sirius d'un air agressif"

Ils entendaient des vois féminines venant d'en bas. Une fois que Kreattur sortit de la pièce, James s'installa confortablement sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

"Ouais si tu le dis. Tu crois qu'elles vont monter ?"

"Peut-être, maman ne discute jamais très longtemps avec elles et Regulus n'est pas là."

Sirius s'installa à coté de son ami et discutèrent du nouveau balai que James venait de s'acheter. Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux jeunes filles. La plus grande des deux avait les cheveux au mi-dos bruns, de grands yeux bruns, une autre était un peu plus petite, mince, avait des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules blond doré, formant de petites boucles..

"Il en manque une…" murmura James en regardant les deux filles avec un léger sourire en coin.

"Où est Andy ?" Demanda Sirius en regardant derrière ses cousines.

"Elle n'a pas pu venir."Répondit Bellatrix. "Elle ne se sentait pas très bien."

"Mmmm…"

"Pourquoi cet air mécontent ?" Demanda Narcissa d'un air légèrement insulté.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Bellatrix lui reprocha la façon dont il était habillé... ou pas très habillé.

"De toute façon, ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Narcissa, j'aime bien quand tu me mates comme ça chérie !"

Celle-ci détourna le regard en riant sarcastiquement. Bellatrix lui avait jeté un regard plein de reproches, ayant remarqué aussi que sa sœur s'était amusée à détailler le torse musclé et finement dessiné de son cousin. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, Sirius attirait très souvent le regard des filles qu'il croisait. Lui et James étaient de vrais tombeurs, et c'était loin de leur déplaire, de toute façon, ils pouvaient se le permettre!

"Alors Bella, comment ce voyage à Amsterdam ? Au fait qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire là bas ?" Demanda James.

"C'était bien, je suis allée chez ma meilleure amie." Répondit-elle froidement.

"Ah euh…Morrigan Van Ta-chose ?"

"Van Tassel… comment tu connais son nom ?"

"Tu en parlais souvent avant de partir."

"Elle va pas àPoudlard elle ?" Demanda Sirius, l'air absent.

"Non, elle va à Durmstrang."

"La classe, en plus d'avoir un nom à chier, elle va dans une école de merde à l'autre bout du continent !"

"Hey l'arriéré, tu m'laches ou je t'en colle une !"

"Arrête j'vais chier dans mon froc…"

Une cloche retentit au rez-de-chaussée signifiant que le déjeuner était prêt.  
Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le retour à l'école. Jours pendant lesquels Sirius passa son temps avec ses trois meilleurs amis, James, Remus et Peter. En fait, il n'était plus retourné au 12 Square Grimmaurd depuis que ses cousines étaient parties. Il avait passé le reste des vacances chez James, à son plus grand bonheur. Moins il passait de temps chez lui, plus heureux il était.

* * *

"James, James réveille toi ! JAMES RÉVEILLE TOI BORDEL ON VA MANQUER LE TRAIN ! " 

"Huh… euh… hein ? Quoi ?"

"On ne s'est pas réveillée et ta mère est partie ! Il est 10h !"

James se leva d'un bond, rechercha ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Il était en effet 10h, ils venaient tout juste de se réveiller et ils n'avaient pas préparé leurs valises la veille. Ils coururent un peu partout dans la maison, oubliant à chaque fois pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers telle pièce tellement ils étaient stressé. Il était 10h45 quand ils furent enfin prêts. Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture que Mrs Potter avait fait venir pour eux. Il était 10h58 quand ils étaient enfin arrivés à la gare. Alors avec la plus grande maladresse, ils coururent vers le mur qui séparait les plateformes 9 et 10. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs personnes pour atteindre le train qui commençait déjà à avancer. Sirius avait réussi à monter à bord avec sa valise et avait réussi à hisser celle de James à l'intérieur mais le jeune homme dû courir pour rattraper le train et sauter pour y monter. Ils étaient enfin en route pour Poudlard, laissant des gens leur crier des noms derrière eux.

* * *

**Bon voilà pour le 1er chapitre ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon vous verrez dans les prochains, c'est un début !** **Désolée si les textes sont un peu collés, j'ai de la misère avec les espaces... **

**Bisous xxXxx**

**Nytshade**


	2. Morrigan Van Tassel

**Coucou ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre alors je mets le deuxième chapitre tout de suite ! **

* * *

Ils trouvèrent rapidement le compartiment où Peter les attendait.

"Où est Remus ?" Demanda Sirius en déposant la cage de son hibou par-dessus sa valise.

"Dans le compartiment des préfets."

"Oh c'est vrai… j'avais oublié que monsieur avait été nommé préfet l'année passée!"

"Bah ça ne change pas grand-chose, il ne prend pas son rôle très à cœur si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Peter était le plus petit des maraudeurs, il avait les cheveux courts, châtains, de petits yeux bleus, le nez pointu et était un peu rondelet. Il sortit d'un sac un livre, un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" L'interrogea James en haussant un sourcil.

"J'ai pas fini le devoir d'histoire de la magie..."

"D'ac... Hey Patmol…. Est-ce qu'on va voir Remus ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rester à regarder Peter travailler…"

Sans attendre une réponse, James se leva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit, suivi par son ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant du train. Souvent, lorsqu'ils croisaient des filles, les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer les séducteurs, ce qui était sûrement un de leur plus grand talent.  
En entrant dans le compartiment, ils furent fusillés par plusieurs regards réprobateurs. N'en tenant pas compte, les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent des yeux un troisième jeune homme, les cheveux mi-longs, bruns et des yeux de la même couleur, très doux.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici." Leur reprocha une préfète de Serdaigle. "Ce compartiment est réservé aux préfets…"

"Pas de prob' ma belle, on venait juste voir notre pote deux secondes, t'as l'intention de ramener tes fesses un de ses jours ?"

La jeune fille rougit légèrement après le compliment que venait de lui faire Sirius.

"Donne moi dix minutes et mes fesses seront toutes à toi." Répliqua Remus.

"Parfait !"

Il envoya un dernier clin d'œil à la fille de Serdaigle avant de ressortir et s'éloigna un peu lorsqu'il remarqua que James était resté à l'intérieur. Il était en train de revenir chercher James lorsqu'il vit, de dos, une jeune fille retourner dans son compartiment. L'attention de Sirius avait été attirée par ces longs cheveux noirs arrivant presque à la taille de leur propriétaire, ces longues jambes, cette minie jupe… Mais elle disparut rapidement de la vue de Sirius, une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte de son compartiment. Il allait se diriger vers celui-ci quand James le retint par l'épaule.

"T'étais où ?"

"Je parlais avec Evans."

"Et ?"

"Cette fille adore se faire draguer, elle joue les difficiles… Mais bientôt, je l'aurai !"

Ils avaient décidé de s'assoire et d'attendre leur ami qui ne sortit que cinq minutes plus tard. A peine eut il fait quelques pas qu'une fille était sortie de son compartiment et se dirigeait vers lui. Elle se tenait très près de Remus, avait posé sa main sur son torse et tirait légèrement sur sa chemise pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle lui murmura quelque chose qui lui arracha un sourire. Il avança son visage vers l'oreille de la fille, prenant soin d'effleurer le coin de ses lèvres et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle se mit à rire et retourna d'où elle venait.

"Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois."

James et Sirius passèrent leur bras autour des épaules de leur ami et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le fond du train pour retrouver Peter.

* * *

Le temps était doux quand ils descendirent du train. La vue du grand château qui s'offrait à eux les ravit, comme toutes les années précédentes. Ils passèrent le bonjour à Hagrid qui s'occupait de rassembler les premières années et suivirent le reste des élèves qui montaient déjà dans les diligences qui les ramèneraient vers l'école.  
Depuis la table des professeurs, les tables des quatre maisons étaient placées dans cet ordre, de gauche à droite : Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. En marchant vers leur table, les quatre jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux vers le plafond étoilé qu'ils admiraient à chaque rentrée depuis maintenant six ans. Ils prirent place presque au bout de la table et, malheureusement pour eux, assit à la table des Serpentards, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy et sa bande suivie des deux cousines de Sirius et leurs amies.  
Sirius remarqua qu'avant de s'assoire, Bellatrix avait un drôle d'air et leva la tête pour tenter de regarder quelque chose près de la table des professeurs mais le groupe de première année lui bloquait la vue.  
James s'impatientait, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que la répartition se fasse rapidement et qu'ils puissent manger ! Lui et Sirius n'avaient rien avalé de la journée mis appart des friandises qu'ils s'étaient achetés dans le train.  
La cérémonie de la répartition commença enfin, après que le choixpeau magique ait chanté son éternelle chanson. Finalement, après que Smith, Nathalie fut envoyée à Serdaigle, il ne resta plus de première année à répartir. Mais Sirius remarqua une fille assise sur une chaise, pas très loin de la table des profs. Il tourna la tête vers Bellatrix et devina que c'était ce qu'elle tentait de voir tout à l'heure car celle-ci avait un air ébahi en voyant la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui ne pouvait être en première année, elle était trop vieille pour, mais était trop jeune pour être professeur. Sirius, qui avait retourné son regard vers elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il la trouvait magnifique avec ses longs cheveux ondulés et noirs qui tombaient sur sa poitrine qui, Sirius le remarqua bien, était assez avantageuse. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux gris acier, un petit nez pointu, la peau laiteuse et de belles longues jambes. Elle était sans doute la fille qui avait attiré son attention dans le train.

McGonagall jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son parchemin :

"Morrigan Van Tassel !"

Ce fut comme un choc.

"Quoi ?" Laissa échapper Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Lui demanda Remus.

"C'est la meilleure amie de sa cousine…" Avait murmuré James.

Morrigan s'avança vers le petit tabouret et prit place dessus, quand le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'annoncer qu'elle serait envoyé à :

"Serpentard !"

La jeune fille se dirigea, presque en courant, vers sa table et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui, elle aussi, s'était levée.  
Sirius n'en revenait pas.

"Elle me parle toujours de cette fille, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était belle mais j'imaginais pas à ce point là merde ! "

"En effet, répliqua Remus en fixant discrètement le sujet de leur conversation, je la transformerai bien en loup garou elle…"

"J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle cache sous sa petite jupe…"

"Et moi dont, James, et moi dont…" Avait murmuré Sirius

Le regard de Morrigan se posa alors sur lui, Sirius lui renvoya son regard, son éternel air de séducteur dessiné sur le visage. Elle le regarda comme ça pendant quelques secondes puis détourna le regard, discutant avec Narcissa.  
Le dîner passa rapidement et tout le monde alla se coucher.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci de venir lire ma fic ! **

**Bisous**

**Nytshade**


	3. La punition

**Bonjour !**

**Hihi j'suis contente j'ai eu deux reviews (ça ne m'en prend pas beaucoup pour être contente :P), mais bon j'avais oublié d'accepter les reviews anonymes mais c'est pas grave ! Bon alors voilà le 3 chapitre !**

* * *

16 Octobre

Il était à peu près 2h du matin, Morrigan avait décidé d'aller prendre une petite marche étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était sortie dans le parc et s'était rendue compte qu'il faisait quand même assez froid, l'été était passé. Les feuilles des arbres avaient déjà commencé à virer au jaune ou au rouge, c'était magnifique ! Un petit vent frais la faisait frissonner. Elle se rendit compte que peut-être que ce n'était pas très intelligent de sortir uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette en satin argentée et d'une robe de chambre en velours noire. Mais elle avait eu la flemme de se changer alors qu'elle allait juste prendre une petite marche… de 2h.  
Elle s'était installée en dessous d'un arbre qui avait déjà commencé à perdre ses feuilles. C'était une nuit éclairée par les étoiles et la pleine lune. Une bruit vint rompre le silence, des bruits de pas… Elle vit une ombre avancer vers elle. Elle se déplaça pour se cacher derrière l'arbre mais elle se rendit bien compte que l'ombre était bien trop petite pour être un être humain, elle se déplaçait d'une étrange manière… En fait, à la manière d'un chien. Le chien poursuivait quelque chose, quelque chose de bien plus petit. Le quelque chose en question couinait, ce devait être une souris ou un mulot. L'attention du chien se détacha de la petite bête et se posa sur la jeune fille. D'abord le chien grogna puis se dirigea vers elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, croyant qu'il allait l'attaquer, mais au contraire, il s'arrêta devant elle et s'assit. Morrigan lui tendit la main pour qu'il la sente avant de le caresser. C'était un gros chien noir à l'air féroce mais il était plutôt affectueux. Quand elle se mit à genoux devant lui, il posa ses pattes sur ses cuisses et lui lécha le visage. Elle le repoussa gentiment en riant.

"Oh mais t'es un beau toutou hein !"

Elle passa une bonne heure assise, accotée sur l'arbre à caresser le chien. Finalement elle commença à sentir la fatigue l'envahir et elle décida donc d'aller se coucher.

"Désolée mon beau mais je dois y aller."

L'animal laissa échapper un petit bruit de plainte lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle lui donna une dernière caresse avant de déposer un baiser sur son front puis elle se mit en route. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur du château, elle alla dans la direction qu'elle croyait mener à salle commune des Serpentards. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que la fatigue l'avait distraite et elle avait prit la mauvaise direction. Elle rebroussa chemin mais ne savait pas plus où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et, affolée, chercha du regard un coin sombre où elle pourrait se cacher. Elle en trouva un bien rapidement et se tapit dans le noir. Le bruit des pas s'interrompit et s'écoulèrent plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir de sa cachette, étant convaincue qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais bien vite elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper brutalement par le bras et se trouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy.

"Tiens mais regardez dont ce que j'ai trouvé…"

Elle le regarda d'un air indifférent, elle était trop fatiguée pour s'inquiéter de la situation. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler ; ses mains puissantes qui lui martyrisaient le bras, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux si froids… Elle adorait ce genre d'homme, le genre d'homme dominant, dur, si c'est pour ne pas dire méchant. Depuis qu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois, elle trouvait que Lucius avait l'air inaccessible, c'est pour ça qu'il l'attirait, d'une certaine manière.

"Il est dangereux de se promener seule pendant la nuit, surtout pour une créature aussi… délicieuse que toi…"

"Je ne faisais que me promener, je ne suis pas sortie de l'enceinte de l'école…"

"Mais le règlement de l'école m'oblige à te punir…"

Il avait répliqué en passant le bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

"Oh… et que vas-tu faire ? M'enlever des points ? Me mettre en retenue ?"

"Je te punirai… à ma manière."

Il la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à travers le château jusqu'à un étrange tableau représentant un trône d'argent infesté de serpents. Lucius murmura quelque chose tout bas pour ne pas que Morrigan entende et le tableau pivota, les menant vers une grande chambre munie d'une énorme lit à baldaquin. Le décor de la pièce rappelait cette de la salle commune des Serpentards. Morrigan s'avança légèrement, regardant autour d'elle pendant que Lucius fermait et verrouillait la porte derrière elle. Puis elle le sentit passer ses bras autour de sa taille, pressant son corps contre le sien, puis il commença à défaire le nœud de sa robe de chambre. Une fois ceci fait, il la fit glisser sur ses épaules et la faisant tomber sur le sol. Il lui caressa doucement les épaules et dégagea son cou de ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Elle se laissa complètement faire, les mains chaudes de Lucius parcourant son corps gelé la faisaient frissonner. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à lui. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque et ramena son visage vers le sien pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, il introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres de Morrigan et alla caresser la sienne. Il l'embrassait fougueusement, presque sauvagement, puis il lui agrippa les fesses.

"Mmm, quelle poigne !" Avait-elle murmuré entre deux baisers passionnés.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les agrippa, pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et embrassa son cou, le suçotant, le léchant. Puis elle descendit vers sa clavicule. Elle défit rapidement sa cravate et sa chemise puis les laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres tout en passant sa main sur son torse musclé.  
Il dévorait ses lèvres, elles étaient délicieusement sucrées et douces, Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et passa sa langue dessus avant de lui murmurer :

"Je vais te faire passer la plus bestiale des nuits, et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu m'en demanderas encore plus…"

Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille quand Lucius lui ôta sa nuisette puis s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir admirer son corps à moitié nu. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres en admirant sa poitrine généreuse, ses hanches, ses cuisses, son ventre parfaitement plat… Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que ses mains essayaient de détacher sa ceinture, sans y arriver. Lucius s'en occupa donc tout en jetant à sa partenaire le regard d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui, lui faisant dos et se rapprochant du lit puis elle tourna la tête sur le coté pour le regarder. Une fois qu'il s'était débarrassé de son pantalon, il marcha rapidement vers elle, la retourna vers elle et la poussa violemment sur le lit. Rapidement, il se retrouva par-dessus elle. Il embrassa son cou pendant que sa main caressait son ventre, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et se mit à malaxer un sein, arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir à la jeune fille sous lui. Son autre main caressait sa cuisse, remontant vers sa culotte qu'il s'empressa de lui enlever. Il continua ses baisers en descendant de son cou vers sa clavicule, il déposa quelques baisers sur un sein puis se mit à le suçoter, quand il eut finit il passa à l'autre sein. Il commença à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune fille puis se dirigea vers son intimité. Il enfonça un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir encore. Puis il commença un mouvement de vas et vient et inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Morrigan était envahie par le plaisir, plus rien d'existait autour. Son bassin remuait légèrement au même rythme que Lucius la doigtait. Il se fit plus insistant, donnant des plus grands coups dans son vagin la faisant gémir de plus belle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop bon, elle se redressa légèrement.

"Prends moi…"

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du jeune homme. Il retira ses doigts et ses débarrassa rapidement de son boxer révélant son sexe en érection. Morrigan prit délicatement le membre dur et exécuta de rapides vas et viens faisant gémir Lucius, ce qui excitait encore plus sa partenaire. Au bout d'un moment, il n'en pouvait plus, il saisit les poignets de la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le lit. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et la pénétra d'un coup. Lucius ferma les yeux et donna de grands coups de rein, les envahissant tous les deux de plaisir. Morrigan ne put s'empêcher de caresser et de malaxer ses seins. Lucius accélérait le mouvement et se faisait plus dur, il était au bord de l'orgasme. Il ouvrit les yeux et admira sa partenaire, qui, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux clos, semblait à un point d'extase égal au sien. Elle atteignit l'orgasme un peu avant lui, laissant échapper un cri. Peu de temps après, Lucius se déversa en elle. Il se retira, se leva pour aller enfiler une robe de chambre de soie noire et revint se coucher. Morrigan se leva elle aussi, elle remit sa robe de chambre et ramassa ses vêtements. Elle ne trouva pas sa petite culotte et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Lucius, il la tenait.

"Je vais garder ceci..." Dit-il en la passant sur son visage pour en respirer l'odeur.

Morrigan laissa échapper un petit rire puis se dirigea vers la porte.

"J'irai faire des ballades nocturnes plus souvent, j'aime bien ta définition de « punition »…"

Puis, sans attendre de réplique, elle sortit et se dirigea en courant vers sa salle commune.

* * *

**Voilà pour le troisième ! **

**Ana1988 : merci beaucoup du compliment et pour m'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic t'ait plu ! Ah et aussi merci de m'avoir dit que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes loll en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**

**Dinoushette : Merci beaucoup pour la review d'habitude j'essaie de me dépêcher pour écrire alors ça ne devrais pas trop prendre de temps avant que j'ajoute d'autres chapitres… Enfin j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ! **

**Merci de lire ma fic **

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade **


	4. Approche

**Bonjour !**

**Ben voilà la suite ! **

* * *

"Ah non j'te jure, elle-est-trop-canon ! J'étais couché, la tête sur sa cuisse et elle me caressait le ventre. J'avais trop envie de…"

"Te frotter contre sa jambe ?"

"T'as tout compris…"

"T'as qu'à te la faire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'avais comme intention ?"

"Elle est à Serpentard…"

"Ouais et ? T'as vu la classe qu'elle a ? Si l'envie te passe rien que parce qu'elle est dans cette maison pourrie, j'vais commencer à croire que t'es gay… Ben en fait l'idée m'est déjà passé par la tête quand j'ai vu que, malgré tous tes efforts, Evans résiste toujours à ton charme…"

Il reçut pour réponse une claque derrière la tête.  
Ils se dirigeaient vers leur dernier cours de la journée. Depuis déjà un moment, Sirius ne détestait plus autant les cours de potion qu'avant. C'est pourquoi il ne se plaignit même pas une fois du fait qu'ils avaient potions, un Vendredi, comme dernier cours, après une longue et pénible journée. Cours commun avec les Serpentards en plus.

"Hey les gars !"

Sirius perdit son sourire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Peter ou quelque chose du genre, mais parfois, quand il passait trop de temps avec lui, il avait tendance à l'agacer… Or il avait été collé aux basket de Sirius pendant toute la journée ou presque.

"Lunard est à l'infirmerie…"

"Comment ça ?" Demandèrent les deux autres.

"Disons qu'il s'est un peu trop amoché la nuit dernière…" Répondit Peter en baissant la voix.

"Ah…et c'est grave ?" Demanda Sirius

"Bah il va devoir rester là un moment."

"On aurait dû rester avec lui jusqu'au levé du soleil…"

"On le fera la prochaine fois." Dit James en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Sirius.

Il entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent au fond, comme à leur habitude.

"Quelle chance il a…"

"De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda James à Peter.

"Malefoy."

James et Sirius levèrent les yeux vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci était en train de parler à Morrigan qui, elle, était accotée à un mur et jouait dans les cheveux du blond.

"Eh ben Patmol, tu t'es fais devancé."

Sirius n'avait cessé de les fixer, un air flagrant de jalousie dans le regard.  
Sans donner d'explications, leur professeur, Cassandre Coulter, une grande femme, maigre, ayant toujours l'air frustrée, écrivit au tableau la recette pour fabriquer un somnifère très puissant. Elle avisa aussi les élèves qu'ils allaient la faire en équipe de deux, équipes qu'elle formera…  
Comme elle se sentait de bonne humeur ce jour la, elle eut l'amabilité de former les équipes de manière à la quelle chaque élève se retrouvait avec une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas trop. Du coup ; Lucius se retrouva avec Peter, Narcissa avec Crabbe, Bellatrix avec James et ainsi de suite. Un des seuls qui n'eut pas à se plaindre fut Sirius, qui se retrouva avec Morrigan.  
Il se dirigea vers la place où était installée sa partenaire, prenant bien soin, quand il passa derrière elle, de renifler l'odeur de ses cheveux, qui était tout aussi agréable que quand il l'avais senti la veille.

"Bonjour Blanche Neige." Lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille quand il était passé tout près d'elle.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, sans répliquer, se demandant ce qu'il voulait insinuer avec ce surnom.

"Comme j'ai entendu dire que les potions n'étaient pas vraiment ton fort, tu prépareras les ingrédients et je m'occuperai de la potion."

"Sympa." Répliqua-t-il en se saisissant d'un couteau et de racines qu'il coupa en tout petits morceaux. Alors, Durmstrang, c'est comment ?

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais ma meilleure amie que tu dois te sentir obligé de me parler…"

"Où as-tu vu que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai envie de te parler ? Et où as-tu vu que j'avais envie de te parler ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle continua à préparer la potion, replaçant quelques fois ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules pour ne pas qu'il lui tombe devant de visage.

_Adorable…_Pensa-t-il.

Quand il eut fini de préparer les ingrédients, il les posa à coté du chaudron et se plaça à coté de la jeune fille pour faire mine de regarder comment elle préparait la potion.

"Ehm… tu n'aurai pas dû mettre les champignons avant les larmes de chauve souris ?" Demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau après l'avoir vu ajouter les ingrédients.

"Eh merde… t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?"

"Comme tu as entendu dire que je n'étais pas très compétent en potion, je t'ai laissé user des tiennes, même si elles n'ont pas l'air réduites au niveau des miennes vu ta nouvelle habitude de prendre des balades nocturnes…"

La jeune fille ne fit plus aucun mouvement et regarda Sirius d'un air méfiant.

"Mais tu m'espionne ou quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Je t'ai vu."

"Alors tu m'espionnes ?"

"Regarde toi dans le miroir ma belle et tu verras qu'il y a de quoi vouloir t'observer."

Le jeune homme se déplaça en arrière de Morrigan rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, pressant légèrement son corps contre le sien. Ceci ne semblant pas déranger la jeune fille, il se permit de poser une main sur sa hanche et…

"Black, cessez d'importuner les filles pendant mes cours, ne toute façon, vous voyez bien que ça ne marchera pas. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor."

Sirius se détacha de Morrigan et lança un regard noir à son professeur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui que Lucius lui lançait.  
À la fin du cours, celui-ci se dirigea vers Sirius et le poussa et l'envoya heurter le mur. Il s'approcha assez près pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

"Tu t'en approche encore une fois et t'auras affaire à moi." Lui dit-il, un air de dédain dans la voix."De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance…"

Et il retourna avec sa bande. Sirius était bouche bée, non pas à cause de ce que Lucius venait de lui dire, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas réagit, pas répliqué, rien… Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que ce que lui avait dit le Serpentard ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il l'avait bien vu tout à l'heure draguer Morrigan et elle avait l'air assez intéressée...  
Enfin, il s'en allait maintenant à l'entraînement de Quidditch, un des seuls points positifs de la journée. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, Remus était batteur et James en était l'attrapeur, ils s'entraînaient souvent car ils avaient un match contre Serpentard dans quelques jours et ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de perdre.

* * *

Une des choses qu'il aimait le plus quand il jouait au Quidditch, c'était qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au jeu. C'était un des rares moments où il ne se rendait pas de mauvaise humeur en imaginant Lucius poser ses mains sales sur une créature telle que Morrigan Van Tassel. D'autant plus que la haine qu'il ressentait pour le blond le motivait d'avantage à gagner car il faisait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Mais peut-être que trop de motivation n'était pas très utile à Sirius, car il avait beau haïr Lucius au plus haut point, le pointage était quand même de 90 à 50 pour les Serpentards.  
C'était Sirius maintenant qui avait le souaffle, il allait faire une passe lorsqu'un cognard heurta son épaule de plein fouet. Il faillit tomber mais il se rattrapa et malheureusement, il avait perdu le souaffle. Les Serpentards comptèrent un autre but.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a comme gardien ? _Se demanda Sirius.

Les Gryffondor récupérèrent rapidement le souaffle et se le passèrent jusqu'à ce que Sirius compte un but. Ils avaient beau compter des buts encore et encore, les Serpentards étaient toujours en avance. Quelque chose clochait avec leur gardien car, contrairement à son habitude, il laissa passer plusieurs buts. Sirius commençait à se dire qu'il serait temps que James attrape le Vif d'or lorsqu'il le vit voler très rapidement vers les buts des Serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, le match était terminé. Sirius redescendit de son balai et passa à coté des Serpentards pour aller aux vestiaires, il prit bien soin de lancer un sourire victorieux et prétentieux à Lucius.  
Il était souvent le dernier à retourner à l'école car il prenait un plaisir fou à rester sous la douche assez longtemps, alors, comme à l'habitude, il se retrouva seul dans les vestiaires.  
Une jeune fille pénétra alors dans les vestiaires des garçons, elle cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Quand elle entendit un bruit d'eau dans les douches, elle se dirigea vers celles-ci mais ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Sirius. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu entrer car il ne se retourna même pas quand elle arriva derrière lui. Il venait de sortir de la douche et son corps, nu, ruisselait d'eau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, ses épaules larges, son dos, ses fesses musclées, ses cuisses… C'est lorsqu'il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et se retourna qu'elle releva les yeux… En la voyant, il haussa les sourcils.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle ne pensa même pas à répondre, trop occupée à admirer son torse imberbe et musclé. Il sourit en remarquant ce petit détail. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait un gros bleu sur l'épaule gauche. Elle avança, quand elle fut devant lui, elle faillit glisser sur l'eau qui avait un peu débordé de la douche mais Sirius la rattrapa rapidement par les bras. Elle toucha un peu à sa blessure et Sirius recula l'épaule, échappant un gémissement de douleur.

"C'est le cognard de Lucius qui t'a fait ça ?"

"Malefoy n'est pas batteur."

"Je sais, mais je l'ai vu prendre la batte d'un batteur et envoyer un cognard vers toi."

Sirius ne répondit même pas, il la regarda d'un air grave, sans ciller. Même pas lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son visage pour le libérer des mèches de cheveux noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là avec moi ? Elle devrait pas aller voir son imbécile de petit ami à la place ?_

Elle resta là à le regarder pendant un moment puis lui sourit avant de retourner vers la sortie du vestiaire, avant de s'en aller, elle retourna la tête et dit :

"Bravo pour le match, tu as très bien joué…"

* * *

"T'étais où ?"

"J'étais allée voir aux vestiaires si Lucius y était toujours." Répondit Morrigan à sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

"Ouais mais t'es restée longtemps… le vestiaire n'est pas très grand…"

"Je suis tombée sur ehm… tu sais, ce Gryffondor avec les cheveux aux épaules noirs, c'est ton cousin je pense…"

"Sirius ?"

"Ouais…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Sirius ?"

"Rien"

"Hey, Morrigan… ne tourne pas autour de mon cousin, c'est un Gryffondor, un raté, un imbécile et un playboy en plus."

"Et Lucius qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Bella, je sais quand on profite de mon corps et uniquement de ça…"

"Je ne crois pas, ça fait un moment que je connais Lucius et jamais il n'est resté aussi longtemps avec une fille avec qui il a couché."

"Une semaine tu trouves ça long ?"

"D'habitude il les largue le lendemain ou deux jours après… non mais sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça avec une fille…"

"Si tu le dis…" Répondit Morrigan en regardant le blond se lever de sa table et se diriger vers elle.

* * *

**Voilà ! Review ? petit air gêné**

**Ana : Ben ça devrait commencer la guerre maintenant :p et oui l'histoire va un peu tourner autour de ça ! J'suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'a plu, dis moi c que tu pense de celui la ! **

**Dinoushette : Ouais moi aussi je préfère Sirius à Lucius mais bon… lol c quoi ta longue histoire avec les bruns ? Ça m'intéresse :P Merci pour la review ! **

**Bisous **

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade**


	5. Danger

**Bonjour ! **

**Voilà le 5 chapitre ! **

* * *

31 Octobre 

Il était bientôt 9h et ils devraient retourner dans leur salle commune pour le couvre feu, mais pour une raison que Remus ignorait, Sirius s'acharnait à l'empêcher de retourner à sa salle. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis maintenant trois jours, il avait un bandage autour de la taille et ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir.  
Sirius lui racontait des imbécillités dans le genre qu'il avait trouvé de nouveaux passages secrets dont il avait « oublié » l'emplacement et il s'obstinait à tenter de les retrouver. Finalement vers 9h15, il se décida enfin à retourner à la salle commune.  
Étrangement, Remus remarqua que plus il s'approchaient du tableau de la grosse dame, plus il entendait un bruit qui ressemblait à de la musique.  
Il murmura le mot de passe, le tableau bascula et l'image qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa. La salle commune était sombrement décorée pour Halloween, à peu près tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient là, déguisés, et ils dansaient, ils parlaient, ils buvaient… Il vit James courir vers lui, il lui déposa un verre dans la main et y versa pleins de liquides différents.

"Joyeux Halloween Mumus !" Lui dit-il.

"Ceci est un détail auquel tu ne penseras pas ce soir !" Dit Sirius en lui enlevant son insigne de préfet.

Remus, un large sourire aux lèvres, observa ses deux amis. Particulièrement James, son jean était détaché et dépourvu de ceinture et sa chemise était ouverte.

"Tu joues les exhibitionnistes ?"

"Bah… en fait, c'est Evans." Répondit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

"Tu as finalement réussi à l'avoir ?"

"Ouais !" Répondit-il en souriant. "Elle est complètement bourrée !"

La concernée se dirigea vers James et se mit à embrasser son cou tout en tentant de lui retirer sa chemise.

"Bon, désolé Mumus mais la dame en redemande."

James la prit dans ses bras et l'amena avec lui jusqu'à son dortoir.

"Je vais te laisser, cherches bien, je suis sure qu'il y en a 4 ou 5 qui aimeraient bien s'occuper de ta blessure." Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Il était par-dessus elle, il s'empara de son sein et se mit à sucer son mamelon. Il s'imaginait que les gémissements que poussait sa partenaire sortaient en fait de la bouche de la beauté aux cheveux noirs qui hantait ses rêves. Il passa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille avec laquelle il se trouvait et lui enleva rapidement sa culotte. Il joua un peu avec son clitoris avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, exécutant des mouvements de vas et vient. La jeune fille saisit Sirius par le menton et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Les mains de la Gryffondor se saisirent de la ceinture du jeune homme et la détacha pour ensuite se débarrasser rapidement de son pantalon.  
Elle se redressa rapidement et poussa sur les épaules de Sirius pour qu'il se laisser coucher sur le dos et elle s'installa par-dessus lui. Il la saisit par la taille et la pénétra violemment. Il allait trop vite il le savait mais il était saoul, elle l'excitait et il en avait envie. Il regardait sa partenaire faire mais ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la belle Morrigan à sa place. La fille qui l'accompagnait était très jolie, c'est sur, mais jamais elle n'aurait les beaux grands yeux de la Serpentard, ni ses longs cheveux, ni sa peau qui a l'air si douce, ni ses seins, ni ses jambes, et jamais un cul qui ferait fantasmer Sirius plus que celui de sa Blanche Neige. Et même cette voix qui criait son nom, si elle était remplacée par celle de l'Hollandaise, le rendrait fou. Il se permit alors de remplacer l'image de la rousse par-dessus lui par celle de la brune. Il monta au septième ciel, cette image en tête. Sa partenaire se coucha à ses cotés et ils restèrent ainsi collé l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment avant que Sirius ne se relève. 

"Euh je vais aller prendre une douche."

La jeune fille ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire, il revêtit son jean et sortit du dortoir. Tout le monde était encore là à faire la fête. Il était à peu près 1 ou 2 heures du matin. Sirius prit un paquet de cigarette sortit de la salle commune, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller prendre une douche.  
Il s'engouffra dans un des passages secrets qui menait au parc de l'école. Il allait s'allumer une cigarette quand il se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il soit complètement trempé. Il voulait rester dehors mais à cause de la pluie, il faisait encore plus froid et il ne le supporta pas bien longtemps. En rentrant, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il marcha vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces pas. Il était trop saoul pour se rendre compte que si c'était un professeur, il serait dans la merde. Aucun règlement de l'école ne permettait de se promener dans le château, au milieu de la nuit, à peine habillé et saoul. C'est vrai que Sirius n'avait aucunement l'habitude de respecter les règlements mais au moins, quand il était sobre, il prenait la peine de s'arranger pour ne pas se faire prendre.  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui. Il vit une ombre. Il s'attendait à voir un professeur ou le concierge mais, à son plus grand bonheur, ces bruits de pas appartenaient à la créature qui hantait ses pensées.  
Quand elle le vit, Morrigan ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il y avait de quoi ; Sirius ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jean, il était trempé, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et collaient à sa peau, son beau torse musclé ruisselait encore d'eau et des gouttelettes perlaient sur ses cils. Il était magnifique, mais avait l'air complètement gelé. Morrigan s'approcha de lui et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sirius l'avait saisit par les poignets et l'avait plaqué au mur. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Sa peau était vraiment froide, ses lèvres étaient bleues, il tremblait et sa respiration était forte.

"Mais t'es complètement bourré…"

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius mais il ne répondit rien. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et caressa sa peau de ses lèvres, déposant de petits baisers, elle sentait si bon ! Elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa une main horriblement froide dans son dos et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de Morrigan et caressa son visage de ses lèvres. Elle réussit à lui arracher un deuxième sourire lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Elle le trouvait divinement beau quand il souriait.

"Où allais-tu ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle restait de marbre, continuant de le regarder mais sans lui répondre, de toute façon il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Maintenant, il en avait la confirmation.

Il perdit rapidement son sourire, il la regarda un moment puis s'éloigna. Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cet enfoiré ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?"

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?"

"Tout. C'est un connard doublé d'un imbécile, un vrai salaud. De toute façon, tu t'en rendras bientôt compte." Cracha-t-il avant de s'en aller.

* * *

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue hier soir ?" 

Lucius avait brutalement plaqué sa copine contre le mur de la salle commune.

"J'ai oublié…"

"Pourquoi t'as oublié ?"

"Parce que j'ai oublié, t'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça, j'ai simplement oublié."

"Eh bien n'oublie plus." Lui dit-il avant de la lâcher, la regardant d'un air dominant.

"Vas pas croire que parce que tu t'appelles Malefoy tu as des ordres à me donner !" Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, cette manière qu'avait Lucius de se mettre en colère pour rien l'agaçait.

Il se retourna brusquement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on lui tienne tête.

"Tu veux parier ?"

Il avait levé la main mais rapidement, elle avait fermé les yeux et levé la main comme pour se protéger et quelque chose stoppa net l'élan de la main du Serpentard.

"Et je t'interdis de me toucher !"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait faillit la frapper. Lucius, stupéfait, regarda sa main pour s'assurer que quelque chose l'avait interceptée mais il ne vit rien, il reposa son regard sur la main levé de la jeune fille avant de comprendre ce qui l'avait empêché de la frapper. L'air sur son visage se radouci un peu, il posa la main sur celle que Morrigan levait vers lui et la baissa. Il se rapprocha d'elle et pose une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche.

"Je suis désolé ma belle, tu sais que j'ai de la misère à me contrôler quand je suis en colère…"

"Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas que je ne te sois pas soumise."

_Tu ne m'es pas soumise ? Tu ne le vois pas encore, salope, mais je peux faire de toi ce que je veux!_

"J'ai simplement perdu patience… Avait-il répondu, une voix intérieure le retenant de ne pas s'énerver encore. J'adore être avec toi, et quand tu n'est pas venue hier, j'ai eu peur que tu sois avec un autre…"

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"

"C'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance…."

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Tu me pardonnes beauté ?"

Elle hocha positivement la tête avant que Lucius ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la grande salle, main dans la main, contente mais toujours contrariée. Contrariée de voir que peut-être il peut lui faire mal, contrariée de voir que peut-être il comptait un peu plus pour elle, contrariée de voir que peut-être, elle devenait amoureuse de lui… Et comme chacune des fois où elle a ressentit cette inquiétude, un seul mot lui vint en tête : Danger.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Ana : Moi je dis que Sirius est comme ça ;) Pour le reste tu verras :p Et je suis entièrement dakor, on peut aucunement comparer Lucius et Sirius ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bisous**

**Dinoushette : J'adore aussi Sirius qui sort de la douche ;) J'aime bien les bruns aussi… enfin bon merci pour la review :p Bisous ! **

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade**


	6. Un joyeux Noël

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite ! **

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement, la plupart des élèves avaient préparé leurs valises et s'apprêtaient à partir, le train allait bientôt arriver. Morrigan était accotée contre le bord d'une fenêtre de la salle commune et regardait tous ces petits points noirs sur fond blanc amener leurs valises vers les diligences. Une petite neige tombait, il y avait au château une vraie ambiance de début de vacances.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers la vitre quand elle cru voir une tête noire qui portait le manteau de Sirius. Il avait levé la tête vers l'endroit où elle était mais, comme il le faisait si bien depuis le soir d'Halloween, il l'ignora. Il avait prit la manie de soit, l'humilier en public, soit ignorer royalement sa présence. Elle prit un air agacé et se recula de la fenêtre quand elle heurta quelque chose qui posa des mains sur ses hanches pour la tourner face à lui.

"Dis moi ce qui te tracasse et je te jure que je t'en débarrasserai." Lui dit Lucius avant d'embrasser langoureusement sa petite amie.

"Non, rien, j'étais ailleurs." Lui répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire.

"Tant mieux."

Il se détacha de Morrigan et s'assit sur un des divans, tapant sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. Depuis un moment déjà, Lucius était particulièrement gentil avec elle, pas qu'elle s'en plaigne mais elle trouvait quand même ça bizarre…

Elle alla le rejoindre et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur son petit ami.

"Que faisais-tu ma belle ?"

"Rien, je regardais les gens se préparer à partir…"

"Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme eux ?"

"Parce que je vais rester au château pendant les vacances…"

Lucius eu un petit mouvement de recul et regarda la jeune fille étrangement.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez toi ?"

"Parce que mes parents sont allés en Hollande fêter avec le reste de la famille."

"Et tu ne vas pas avec eux ?"

"Je n'en avais pas envie…"

"Eh ben alors je t'invite à venir passer les vacances chez moi !"

Morrigan sourit et passa une main sur la joue du blond.

"C'est gentil mais je ne veux surtout pas vous-"

"Non j'insiste !" Répondit-il d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire, "en plus, j'ai quelqu'un de très intéressant à te présenter…" Lui dit-il en la forçant à se lever pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

"Qui ?"

"Tu verras quand tu le rencontreras."

Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller et de lancer un « prépare tes valises ! » avant de sortir de la salle commune.

* * *

"T'as une idée d'où il est ?"

"Aucune…" Répondit le loup garou.

James et Remus s'étaient rendus à une fête que donnait une élève de Serdaigle pour Noël et, comme d'habitude, leur meilleur ami était en retard. Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. James se leva et sortit de la maison, suivi par Remus. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent rien, le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort et une petite lumière apparut dans le ciel. Puis des roues et finalement il virent une moto surmonté par un Sirius arborant un large sourire. Il atterrit et ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

"La classe !"

"Elle est énorme ! T'as trouvé ça où ?" Demanda Remus.

"Je l'ai acheté à un moldu, au début elle était bonne pour la casse mais je l'ai un peu… modifié !"

"Et pourquoi t'en n'as pas parlé ?"

"Je voulais être sure que mon projet de la faire voler allait marcher avant…" Répondit-il à James avant de descendre de sa moto et de déposer les clés dans ses poches.

* * *

Lucius montait vers les appartements de sa petite amie. Il donna trois coups sur la porte avant d'ouvrir. Il vit Morrigan penchée sur le lit qui regardait la robe qui y était posée. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers lui et lui fit un large sourire. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, il lui dit :

"Elle te plait ?"

"Elle est magnifique…"

"Je veux que tu la portes ce soir."

"Il y a quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? On dîne avec tes parents ?"

"Non… Mais ce soir nous allons avoir de la visite, quelqu'un de bien spécial que j'aimerais te présenter… Alors fais toi belle !"

Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'il se fit une joie d'approfondir. Elle lui murmura un petit « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Lucius lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau, passant ses mains sous son chandail, caressant son dos et son ventre. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et ses mains, qui caressaient les cheveux de son amant, descendirent vers son cou, puis ses épaules, ses bras, elles s'attardèrent un peu sur son torse, son ventre, et elles s'approchèrent d'une partie un peu plus sensible, Lucius l'arrêta.

"On n'as pas le temps ma belle…Je viendrai te chercher à 9h, ne descends pas avant."

Elle fit la moue, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la pièce. Le temps semblait passer horriblement lentement pendant qu'elle se préparait. Elle se demandait sans cesse qui était cette mystérieuse personne que Lucius voulait à tout prix lui présenter.

Il était enfin 9h quand elle finit de se maquiller et que Lucius vint la chercher. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer quand il entra. La robe qu'il lui avait acheté était tout simplement magnifique sur elle. C'était une robe noire à petites bretelles, elle moulait son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses et descendait jusqu'à ses talons. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux de manière à ce que juste quelques petites mèches frôlent ses épaules.

"Tu es resplendissante." Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, un long bout de tissu noir dans une main.

Lucius lui était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, le tout recouvert d'une cape de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés à l'arrière par un ruban. Il se plaça derrière elle et lui noua le bout de tissus autour des yeux.

"Que fais-tu ?"

"Tu verras."

Il attendit de l'avoir amené jusqu'au salon où il la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil avant d'ôter le bandeau qu'il lui avait posé sur les yeux. Elle regarda étrangement les personnes assises sur les divans autour d'elle, ils portaient tous les même robe avec une grosse capuche à l'arrière, il y en avait qui la portaient afin qu'on ne voit pas leur visage. Un petit homme chauve lui servit un verre de vin.

"Morrigan, je voudrai te présenter quelques uns de mes amis qui aimeraient beaucoup… te connaître."

Il y avait quelques femmes mais surtout des hommes, et ils avaient tous l'air prêts à écouter ce qu'elle allait raconter. Ils lui posèrent tous des questions, étrangement, ses années à Durmstrang les intéressaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous très gentils avec elle mais quelque chose la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle était habituée qu'on lui accorde de l'attention mais jamais elle n'en avait eu de cette manière. Et parce qu'elle était assez nerveuse, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on remplissait toujours son verre.

Elle avait l'impression que la « période de questions » n'allait jamais terminer et quand elle le fut enfin, elle leur demanda :

"Pourquoi mon passé vous intéresse-t-il ?"

"Parce qu'on voudrait quevous nous rejoignez." Lui avait répondu une femme asiatique en s'approchant d'elle.

"Que je vous rejoigne…"

"Notre maître est le mage le plus puissant qu'on ait jamais vu." Avait dit le petit homme chauve.

"Il a fait de grandes choses et avec votre aide, il en fera d'encore plus grandes… "Avait lancé l'asiatique.

Morrigan commença à les regarder étrangement. Leur maître ? Elle n'aimait pas du tout comment sonnait le ton de leurs phrases. Elle se redressa un peu mais Lucius posa ses mains fermement sur ses épaules.

"Vous avez de grands pouvoirs et vous pourrez certainement lui être très utile."

Elle retira les mains de Lucius de ses épaules et se leva brusquement, elle se sentit soudain lourde et sa tête lui tournait.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne veux rejoindre personne !"

Deux hommes se levèrent et lui agrippèrent chacun un bras, la tenant fermement. Elle tenta de se dégager mais plus elle bougeait, plus ils serraient fort. Elle avait de la misère à tenir debout et elle avait mal aux bras.

"Lucius dis leur de me lâcher !"

Elle lança un regard de détresse à son petit ami et celui-ci se contenta de se diriger vers un chaudron qu'il avait posé sur une table au début de la soirée, il sortit de sous sa cape une longue tige de métal avec un étrange dessin collé au bout. Il le trempa quelques secondes dans le chaudron et le sortit puis s'approcha de Morrigan.

"Tu verras ma belle, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir rejoint Le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Morrigan, prise de panique, commença à se débattre comme une furie. Elle voulu les frapper, mais quelque chose la ralenti horriblement. Elle n'arrivait plus à bien s'enligner et sa tête lui tournait horriblement depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Lucius s'était approché d'elle et lui tenait l'avant bras gauche et s'apprêtait à lui faire le tatouage. Morrigan ferma les yeux et hurla quand elle sentit le métal brûlant sur sa peau. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes puis elle ne sentit plus rien, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Lucius, les deux hommes qui tenaient ses bras et que toutes les personnes qui étaient là avaient été repoussées contre les murs. Elle ne se posa pas de question puis se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Elle tenta de les monter mais elle tomba un bon nombre de fois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle allait atteindre la fin de l'escalier quand elle entendit la voix d'une femme dire quelque chose, elle sentit comme une énergie la frapper puis elle s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé avant. On aurait dit qu'elle se faisait poignarder de partout sans cesse, elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Lucius et les autres monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Puis quand ils l'eurent rejoint, enfin, la douleur cessa. Lucius la prit par les bras et la força à se tenir debout devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Tu vas arrêter ton cirque tout de suite, salope, ou je te ferai tellement souffrir que tu souhaiteras en mourir."

Morrigan le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes commençaient à monter… Elle leva la main vers lui, et tout se passa très vite.

Ce fut comme si un mur s'était avancé et avait frappé tout ceux qui poursuivaient la jeune fille. Elle s'accrocha à la rampe pour ne pas tomber et marcha, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se jeta sur sa valise et en sortit sa baguette. Elle n'eut que le temps de se relever, un Lucius rageur était déjà entré dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés et sa cape était placée de travers. Quand elle le vit, Morrigan se redressa et paraissait soudain se calmer. Elle regarda Lucius dans les yeux et dit :

"Je souhaite déjà en mourir…"

Et puis avant que Lucius n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et s'y jeta à travers, cassant la vitre. Lucius regarda par la fenêtre et la vit, couchée sur le sol, dans le noir, elle ne bougeait plus…

* * *

**HAHA! Voilà:P**

**Ana : Désolée ! C'est qu'à l'école on a beaucoup de trucs alors j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire… mais bon au moins j'ai pas trop attendu pour mettre ce lui là ;) J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Attend pour le Sirius/Morrigan, ça va venir ça va venir ! Merci pour la review !**

**Dinoushette : Et là Lucius tu le trouve gentil :P Et ça serait contre nature que James et Lily ne restent pas ensemble ! Quelles idées ça te donne ? Si t'écris une histoire j'irai lire ! Merci pour la review ! **

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade **


	7. Fuite

**Bonjour ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le gros retard :S J'avais vraiment aucune inspiration… Mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait ce chapitre un peu plus long, deux pages de plus que les autres... C'est pas beaucoup mais quand même :p **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La neige avait amorti sa chute. Elle attendit un peu… la moindre seconde lui paraissait être une éternité. Il ne fallait pas que Lucius la voie se lever. _Oh eh merde ! _Elle se leva, se saisit de sa baguette et courra de buissons et buissons, jusqu'à la clôture qui ornait l'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Une fois devant, elle l'escalada, s'écorchant les mains et les pieds. Le contacte du métal gelé sur sa peau était tout simplement insupportable. Une fois au sommet, elle chercha comment elle pourrait descendre sans se faire trop mal. Mais quand elle entendit la voix de son « petit ami », elle recommença à paniquer, perdit l'équilibre et tomba de l'autre coté en plein sur la glace. Elle se leva immédiatement et courra. Elle courra le plus rapidement possible, glissant plusieurs fois sur la glace ou la neige, elle prit tous les détours qu'elle vit, n'importe quoi pour être le plus loin possible du manoir. Quand il lui fut physiquement impossible de continuer à courir, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. À bout de force, elle rampa encore un peu jusqu'à arriver sur un tas de neige. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atrocement mal partout et qu'elle était convaincue de s'être cassé quelque chose. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant sa peau nue et déjà gelée sur la neige. Elle voulu jeter un sort pour avoir un peu plus chaud mais sa main était gelée, elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle entendait des bruits de voix, de la musique. Elle leva la tête, sa vision se brouilla et tout autour commençait à devenir blanc, puis tout d'un coup, plus rien…

* * *

Sirius enfila son manteau de cuir et tenta de l'attacher comme il faut. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait perdu. Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et sortit dehors, James sur ses talons.

-Eh eh eh, tu vas où là ?

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Sirius marcha en zigzagant légèrement et prit place sur sa moto. Il tira une latte de sa cigarette et dit :

-J'suis venu, j'me suis éclaté, j'ai tiré mon coup….mes… en tout cas j'me souviens plus combien, j'ai bu comme un trou et il n'y a personne chez moi, j'vais aller me coucher !

-T'es complètement bourré, tu vas pas rentrer chez toi en moto ?

-Ben ouais, j'habite pas loin, et la moto vole, c'est pas comme si j'allais frapper un avion !

-C'est quoi un aniov ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, déjà entendu ça quelque part. Tu restes ?

-Ouais, trop saoul pour rentrer. Répondit James en riant.

Sirius prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la tendit à son ami, il sortit ses clés. Il démarra la moto et prit son envol. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il faisait froid et il avait envie de vomir. Il vola encore quelques minutes et décida de se poser, il descendit vite de sa moto et rendit tout au milieu d'une rue d'un cartier plutôt chic. Quand il eut finit d'avoir des hauts le cœur, il se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dégagea son visage des quelques mèches qui s'y étaient collé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était près de la maison de ses trois cousines. Il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention dans la neige un peu plus loin, comme une ombre, une forme noire dans un fond blanc. Il marcha dans cette direction, sa vision était un peu floue à cause de l'alcool. La forme ne devint plus claire que quand il en fut assez près.

_Oh bordel !_

C'était la forme d'une personne couchée… évanouie ou… morte, dans la neige. Il couru vers cette personne, c'était une femme. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, il la retourna pour voir son visage.

_Blanche Neige…_

Sirius commençait à paniquer, sa peau était complètement gelée, un peu bleuté, elle avait plusieurs blessures et sa robe était en lambeaux et tachée de sang. Il enleva son manteau de cuir et le mit à la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et l'assit devant lui sur sa moto. Il démarra et roula à toute vitesse dans les airs en direction du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il prit Morrigan dans ses bras, entra et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain. Il avait encore de la misère à marcher et avait peur de laisser tomber le bijou qu'il transportait. Il enleva son manteau à la jeune fille, l'allongea dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau chaude. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il prit une éponge et frotta doucement sa peau avec du savon. Elle avait beaucoup d'éraflures, des blessures un peu plus profondes et beaucoup de bleus, en plus, elle était complètement gelée.

Il plongea ses bras sous l'eau, attrapa deux bouts de la robe et la remonta doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui enlève complètement.

_Sa peau est tellement blanche…_

Quand il eut nettoyé sa peau du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il plongea une main dans l'eau pour enlever le bouchon qui retenait l'eau dans la baignoire. Il saisit ensuite les mains de Morrigan. Il allait passer les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou pour pouvoir mieux la soulever mais quelque chose sur son bras gauche attira son attention. Elle avait un tatouage… un serpent incomplet… il manquait le bout de sa queue, le tatouage était bien fait mais on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas terminé.

Il n'y prêta plus attention et amena la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre où il la posa sur son lit. Surveillant chacun de ses gestes, il passa sa main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation pour la toucher même si il ne put se retenir quelques petites caresses. Par contre, il ne se gênait pas du tout pour la reluquer, même si quand il la regardait, il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose étant donné les blessures qu'il voyait. Il lui ôta ensuite son string et l'habilla avec un de ses grands t-shirt. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Au moment où il allait la franchir, il entendit un gémissement, il se retourna et marcha rapidement jusqu'à Morrigan. Il vit ses lèvres remuer, elle tremblait. Elle émit un son à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'ait entendu. Il ne savait pas si elle avait dit quelque chose ou si elle avait seulement gémis. Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien et cru entendre le mot « froid ». Alors sans se poser de question, il se déshabilla et se coucha aux cotés de sa Blanche Neige et se colla contre elle en espérant qu'elle aurait moins froid.

* * *

(1) Pourquoi la chaussette posée sur la table de nuit l'intéresse tellement ? Ça fait une demie heure que, à moitié endormie, elle la fixe. Elle vient de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que la chaussette est réelle et ne faisait pas partie de son rêve. L'endroit où elle se trouvait non plus d'ailleurs…

_J'suis où bordel ?_

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien se réveiller, puis elle fut attaquée par un atroce mal de tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et des images lui revinrent en tête :

_Lucius… la robe… le salon… les capuches…le…EH MERDE !_

Complètement paniquée, Morrigan se redressa brusquement mais une douleur au ventre la força à se recoucher et lui fit pousser un gémissement. La couverture était tombée sur le sol et elle remarqua qu'elle portait un t-shirt…c'est tout.

Elle regardait autour d'elle et détailla la chambre pour se convaincre qu'elle n'est plus chez son petit ami. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les fenêtres de la chambre, il faisait encore nuit… à moins qu'elle ne vienne de tomber. Elle se redressa légèrement et regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être. Doucement, très lentement car elle avait mal un peu partout, elle se leva et marcha vers la porte. La maison était sombre et décorée un peu à la manière de la salle communes des Serpentards, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, elle avait peur que Lucius l'ait retrouvé et qu'elle se retrouve dans la maison d'un de ces cinglés qu'elle avait rencontré.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, une ombre marchait vers elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être Lucius car il n'avait pas les cheveux assez long, ni sa démarche… C'est seulement quand il fut éclairé qu'elle le reconnut.

-..B…Black ?

Il marcha rapidement vers elle et passa d'une manière protectrice son bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle le regardait… Elle était légèrement troublée, ce n'était pas la première qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près mais cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être parcourue de frissons au contact du corps de Sirius. Son regard s'abaissa et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de détailler son torse finement musclé qu'elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation.

-Blanche Neige ? Ça va ?

_Mais putain c'est qui qui t'as permis d'être aussi sexy ? _

-Euh Black ? Je suis où là ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'aida à descendre les escaliers.

-Chez moi ma belle, tu as encore mal ?

Morrigan lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Une fois arrivé au salon, elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus près. Sirius posa devant elle un verre contenant une étrange substance mauve ayant la texture d'un mélange à crêpe.

-Tiens bois ça, tes blessures vont guérir en quelques minutes.

Elle regarda d'un air méfiant la mixture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion de guérison.

-Tu l'as préparé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, se rappelant les remarquables talents de Sirius en potion.

-Non. Rétorqua-t-il impatiemment, la regardant prendre le verre sans en boire de contenu. N'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas du poison.

Morrigan porta le verre à sa bouche et but le liquide à longues gorgées et le déposa. Elle afficha ensuite une grimace et eut quelques hauts le cœur. Elle sentit le liquide tantôt chaud, tantôt glacé passer dans son œsophage et avait envie de tout rendre.

-Ne vomis pas ma belle, sinon il va falloir que tu en boives un autre.

-C'est horrible ce truc !

-Ouais mais tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux dans quelques minutes.

Sirius repris le verre et le posa sur la table. Il tendit ensuite les mains à la Serpentard, l'invitant à se lever.

-J'ai mal quand je marche. Lui répondit-elle ayant levé la tête.

-Avec la potion ça ira mieux.

Il lui prit les mains de force et la leva. Elle s'accrocha à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle n'avait plus mal mais ses jambes étaient molles et elle avait peine à tenir dessus. Sirius se décida à la prendre dans ses bras pour se diriger vers un divan sur lequel il s'assit, gardant Morrigan couchée sur ses jambes, accotée sur le bras du divan.

-Comment j'ai atterris ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle, évitant de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

-Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente, couchée dans un tas de neige, complètement gelée alors je t'ai amené ici.

-Et ma robe ? Pourquoi je porte un de tes t-shirts ?

-Désolé de t'apprendre que ta robe est foutue ma belle. Je n'pouvais pas te laisser porter ce truc, il fallait que je nettoie tes blessures et que tu portes quelque chose de sec et de propre…

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu m'as lavée ? T'as du en profiter j'imagine ! Lui cracha-t-elle avant de se lever brusquement.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça ma belle ! Il fallait que je nettoie tes blessures pour ne pas qu'elles s'infectent ! Répondit Sirius en suivant la jeune fille vers sa chambre.

Celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers le Gryffondor.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Trouve toi des excuses ! Et je ne suis pas ta belle !

-Mais c'est vrai… tu en avais tellement…

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au juste ?

-Occupe toi de tes affaires Black ! Répondit-elle avant de continuer à marcher jusqu'à la chambre. Où sont mes sous-vêtements ?

-Je dois les laver…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hier ?

-Hey wow faut pas trop m'en demander ! J'étais bourré et j'ai quand même prit le soin de m'occuper de toi !

-AH PARCE QU'EN PLUS T'ÉTAIT BOURRÉ ?

_Eh merde… trop parlé…_

-J'était à un party ! Je retournais chez moi quand je t'ai trouvé.

-Fais moi croire maintenant que tu m'as uniquement lavé !

-Je ne t'ai pas touché !

-Je connais ta réputation ! Tu baises tout ce qui bouge !

-Pas sans consentement, j'suis respectueux, j'suis pas comme le connard qui te sert de petit ami.

Morrigan baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant ainsi son visage. Elle sortit de la chambre en courrant pour aller s'enfermer dans une autre chambre au bout du couloir.

Sirius se sentit étrangement mal, d'habitude il n'avait aucune remord à tenter de faire comprendre à sa Blanche Neige que son copain est une merde.

_Peut-être l'a-t-elle enfin remarqué ?_

Il marcha vers la chambre où était Morrigan, il ouvrit la porte et la trouva debout devant une grande fenêtre. Il alla se placer à coté d'elle et le spectacle qu'il vit l'emplit de tristesse.

Son visage était tout mouillé et les larmes continuaient de couler, elle pleurait en silence. Ses yeux avaient perdu la lueur qui les habitait d'habitude, elle n'avait plus cet air sûr d'elle, ce petit air que Sirius trouvait adorable.

Il prit le menton de la jeune fille et la força doucement à tourner la tête vers lui. Il lui prit les mains et en caressa le dessus avec ses pouces.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de parler.

-Je ne veux pas en parler…

-D'accord. Il est tard, tu veux dormir ?

-Oui…

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'invita à sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Review :P **

**Ana : Oui c'est une salope ! j'aimerais bien que ce soit ma salope.. bon la je m'égare alors lol elle ne sait pas encore transplaner alors elle a sauté :P Désolée pour le retard loll et merci pour la review !**

**Dinoushette : Hihi merci du compliment ;) Ça lui arrive souvent à Draco de sortir de ses chapitres comme ça :P Enfin bon, quand tu l'auras affiché, j'irai lire la fic en court de réécriture ! Merci pour la review ! **

**(1) Ben moi quand je me réveille mais que je ne le suis pas complètement (je somnole), ça m'arrive de fixer un objet pendant vraiment longtemps sans m'en rendre compte... ça vous fait pas ça vous:p **

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade**


	8. Viens avec moi alors!

**Voilà le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

Il était tôt le matin quand il se réveilla enfin. Il se retourna pour pouvoir passer son bras autour de la jeune fille qui s'était endormi dans son lit mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Il se redressa brusquement et balaya sa chambre du regard. La porte était ouverte.

_Oh non pas encore…_

Il sortit de la tiédeur de son lit et se précipita en bas des escaliers. Il était arrivé pile au moment où elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Sirius fonça droit sur la porte, l'ouvrir violement et se mit à la poursuite de sa fugitive. Il la rattrapa assez rapidement et se posta devant elle, lui barrant la route.

-Mais bordel où vas-tu ?

-Je retourne chez moi Black, tu ne peux pas me garder comme ça prisonnière chez toi !

-Mais t'as pas de quoi te plaindre ! Et puis comment tu peux sortir comme ça ? Demanda le brun en détaillant la jeune fille.

Elle portait un vieux t-shirt gris appartenant à Sirius, un de ses jeans, sa veste de cuir et ses bottes d'armée.

-Et toi ? Répondit Morrigan en haussant un sourcil.

En effet, Sirius était sortit de la maison uniquement vêtue d'un boxer alors qu'il faisait assez froid dehors et qu'en plus il neigeait.

-C'est exactement pourquoi on va aller discuter de tout ça à l'intérieur. Rétorqua-t-il avant de prendre Morrigan sur son épaule en poche de patate.

C'est ainsi que, les pieds gelés et transportant une jeune fille qui lui criait toutes les insultes possibles en donnant des coups de poing dans son dos, il retourna à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd. Il l'amena jusqu'au salon et la coucha sur le divan pour ensuite se mettre à califourchon par-dessus elle, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-PUTAIN BLACK DÉGAGE ! Lui cria-t-elle tout en se débattant dans l'espoir de le faire tomber.

-Oh ouais ma belle, continue de gigoter j'adore !

En entendant ces mots, Morrigan arrêta net de bouger et Sirius dû se redresser rapidement pour ne pas recevoir le coup de poing qu'elle tentait de lui donner en pleine face.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça sale obsédé !

-Mais toi aussi tu y pense chérie. Répliqua Sirius, s'emparant des poignets de la jeune fille et les tenant de chaque coté de sa tête.

-Même pas en rêve.

-C'est drôle pourtant, en rêve tu y penses tout le temps Blanche Neige. Tu es même très très… entreprenante. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il lui avait murmuré ces derniers mots à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

-Fou moi la paix imbécile ! Laisse moi partir !

-Ah oui justement ! Tu me fais penser à quelque chose !

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il prit sa baguette qu'il avait laissée dans un étui près de l'entrée et jeta un sort à la porte juste avant que Morrigan ne tente de l'ouvrir. Il en profita aussi pour se faire apparaître des vêtements, un pantalon de cuir assez serrer (miam !) avec une chemise noire qui épousait parfaitement la forme de son torse et avec laquelle on pouvait deviner qu'il était musclé.

-Je viens de verrouiller toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison, maintenant tu ne peux sortir de cette maison sans cette clé.

Il lui montra la dite clé, petite et dorée à travers de laquelle il passa une chaîne pour s'en faire un collier.

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'un con ! JE VEUX RETOURNER CHEZ MOI MERDE ! Je n'ai même pas de fringues et j'en ai marre de porter les tiennes depuis six jours !

-Tu n'avais qu'à le dire beauté, je vais aller t'en acheter cet après midi alors. Dit-il avant de lui reprendre sa veste de cuir et ses bottes. Et tu ne viens pas avec moi.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à sa prisonnière de répondre que déjà, il était sortit de la maison et avait bien prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Elle entendit un bruit de moteur et écouta la moto s'éloigner du Square.

* * *

_Il est bientôt onze heures et l'autre imbécile n'est pas encore rentré… _Pensa l'Hollandaise alors qu'elle se prélassait dans un bain rempli de mousse depuis à peu près une demie heure.

Ça allait bientôt faire une semaine que Sirius la gardait enfermée dans sa maison sans la laisser sortir. Du matin au soir, elle se promenait dans la grande maison de la famille Black et tentait de s'occuper. La dite famille n'était même pas chez eux et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien qui lui appartenait, même pas un vêtement, elle était forcée de s'habiller avec ceux de Sirius. Oui ils étaient très confortables mais même le confort peut faire chier rendu à un tel point. Mais ce qui la frustrait le plus là dedans c'était que Sirius ne voulait même pas lui dire pourquoi il ne la laissait pas sortir tant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé le 24 Décembre dernier. Déjà que ce souvenir lui était assez pénible, elle se refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de son bain avant de ratatiner quand elle entendit enfin le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Rapidement, elle se saisit d'un serviette qu'elle s'enroula autour puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle arriva enfin face au beau jeune homme qui la gardait prisonnière, prête à lui gueuler dessus, quand elle s'arrêta net. Sirius tenait dans ses mains plusieurs sacs venant de différentes boutiques toutes aussi chics les unes que les autres.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester habillée de la sorte devant moi, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il la reluquait depuis qu'elle était arrivée devant lui. La serviette qu'elle avait prit pour se cacher était loin d'être la plus longue et laissait à Sirius le loisir d'admirer les cuisses fines dont la peau avait l'air si douce…

-C'est pour moi tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étant étiré pour faire apparaître un magnifique sourire.

-Non, je vais aller tout rendre pour que tu continues à te vêtir de la sorte.

-Pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps ? Répondit Morrigan en marchant vers Sirius pour lui prendre les sacs des mains. Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser (sur les joues ;)) pour le remercier quand une odeur familière lui monta aux narines. Tu as bu ?

Elle reçut pour réponse un sourire et un air imbécile que Sirius venait d'arborer. IL s'approcha d'elle, ce qui la fit recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le mur. Là, il posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque coté de la jeune fille et, comme au soir d'Halloween, il parcourait son visage, le caressant des lèvres sans pour autant l'embrasser. Elle leva ses yeux d'acier pour les plonger dans les deux lacs noirs du jeune homme en face d'elle. Ils étaient tellement foncés qu'elle ne put y voir ses pupilles. Et avec l'expression qu'ils avaient maintenant, elle pourrait les admirer des heures et des heures sans s'en lasser. Son regard se baissa pour se poser sur ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres minces, roses et magnifiquement ourlées.

Après qu'elle lui ait ôté son blouson de cuir, il sentit sa main poser sur son torse et le caresser. Son autre main alla s'emparer du menton de Sirius pour garder son visage à la hauteur du sien et, du bout de la langue, elle alla caresser _ses _lèvres. L'autre main passa sous la chemise du jeune homme puis à partir de son ventre remonta pour aller retracer les lignes de ses pectoraux. Mais en chemin, elle rencontra quelque chose qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Sirius remarqua bien l'expression du visage de sa Blanche Neige changer quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bout de métal froid qu'était la _clé._ Il posa rapidement sa main par-dessus celle de la jeune fille.

-Non non non beauté, ça ne marchera pas !

Il se décolla de la jeune fille et, avec un dernier sourire, il monta (essaya de monter :P) les escalier pour retourner à sa chambre.

_Putain j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !_ Pensa Morrigan.

Elle monta elle aussi les escaliers et entra dans une chambre qui devait être une chambre d'amis (Elle se demanda en passant pourquoi elle dormait toujours avec Sirius. (mais voeuyyyons !)) et regarda tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait acheté. Il lui avait acheté pleins de jolies robes aussi longues que très courtes, quelques pantalons en jeans bleus, marins et noirs et plusieurs chandails à manches courtes, longues et à bretelles. Il lui avait même acheté de la lingerie !

_Comment connaît-il ma taille ? _Se demanda-t-elle sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

Puis c'est en sortant une magnifique petite nuisette en satin noire et simple qui lui arrivait à peu près à la mi-cuisse qu'elle eut une idée. Elle s'habilla avec des sous-vêtements qu'il avait achetés et enfila la nuisette en question pour ensuite se diriger vers la chambre de Sirius. Elle entra sans cogner et trouva Sirius debout devant son lit. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il vit comment était habillée sa prisonnière. Elle s'avança vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps dire quoique ce soit, elle le poussa violemment sur son lit et vint se placer à califourchon par-dessus lui et parsema son cou de baisers. Elle commença aussitôt à déboutonner la chemise du Gryffondor et quand elle eut terminé, elle prit Sirius par les cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser afin qu'elle puisse le débarrasser de sa chemise. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme puis amena son visage vers le sien pour qu'elle puisse enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles chaudes du jeune homme. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il introduise sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne.

Sirius en avait complètement oublié la clé, il était trop occupé par le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient et à tenter de rendre ses caresses à l'Hollandaise. Il avait un peu de misère à rester assis et à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait à la jeune fille tant il aimait ce que elle, elle lui faisait. L'alcool encore présent dans son sang n'aidait pas du tout. La jeune fille commença à bouger son bassin et une partie de l'anatomie de Sirius qui se trouvait juste en dessous n'hésita pas à réagir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement alors que Morrigan eut un sourire en sentant son partenaire se faire dur, elle laissa aussi échapper un gémissement. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et poussa légèrement sur les épaules du brun pour qu'il se recouche. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et se mit à lui faire un suçon. Sirius lui, avait les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille qu'il caressait et qui se dirigèrent vers ses fesses. La Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle sentit les mains de Sirius aller sous sa robe. Ces mains qui la rendaient folle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre, personnes n'avaient réussi à lui procurer autant de plaisir avec de simples caresses. Sa bouche quitta son cou pour descendre à sa clavicule et devinant que c'était un de ses points sensibles, elle y resta un moment. Puis elle continua sa route avant de s'attaquer à un téton, le mordillant, le léchant et arrachant des soupirs à l'animagus. Après avoir fait subir cette douce torture aux deux, elle continua de tracer un chemin toujours plus bas avec sa langue, repassant sur les lignes qui formaient ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux avant d'arriver à son nombril qu'elle embrassa. Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il porta sa main jusqu'à la tête de sa prisonnière et lui caressa les cheveux. Morrigan prit la main puis, en se redressant, elle fit passer la main sur son épaule, la fit passer sur sa poitrine, la fit descendre sur son ventre avant de la poser sur le lit. Sirius avait suivit tout le trajet du regard et quand il avait levé les yeux vers le visage de Morrigan, celle-ci se penchait sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis tout se passa très vite, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Morrigan était descendu du lit.

-Merci pour les cadeaux.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre et de fermer la porte. Sirius attendit un moment et entendit un bruit de verrouillage.

_Oh putain non !_

Il se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui, malheureusement, était fermée à _clé…_

-SALE PETITE ALLUMEUSE ! OUVRE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui revenaient vers sa chambre.

-Merci pour le séjour chéri mais maintenant je retourne chez moi !

Puis il l'entendit descendre les escalier, un bruit de clé se fit entendre et la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma. Il entendit un bruit qui le mit dans un état d'horreur, il courra jusqu'à sa fenêtre et vit… elle s'installait sur SA moto ! Il sentit instantanément la rage monter en lui. On ne touche pas à son bébé comme ça !

Il commença à paniquer puis regarda partout dans sa chambre. Il prit soudainement une chaise et la balança à travers la vitre qui se brisa. Ensuite il retourna au bord et vérifia que ce n'était pas trop haut avant de sauter. Un tas de neige amortit sa chute. Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la moto que la jeune fille installée dessus tentait de faire démarrer. Il réussit juste u moment où elle avait réussi à se poser devant son bébé, le première roue entre les jambes et tenant fermement le… truc pour diriger la moto (c'est plus ou moins un volant et c'est pas un guidon… je sais pas comment ça s'appelle lol). Sirius, essoufflé de sa petite course, jeta un regard noir à Morrigan qui ne broncha pas. Après un silence qui sembla durer des heures, elle se laissa aller à dire :

-Mais t'es malade ? T'aurai pu te faire très mal en sautant comme ça, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.

-On-ne-touche-PAS-à-mon-bébé !

Morrigan leva les yeux au ciel puis s'accota sur le tableau de bord, regardant Sirius et attendant la suite. Celui-ci prit soudainement un air horrifié puis, en ôtant les mains de la jeune fille du tableau de bord, il gueula :

-FAIS PAS ÇA TU FOU DES TRACES DE DOIGTS PARTOUT !

Celle-ci le regarda, les yeux ronds avant de descendre de la moto. Dès qu'elle eut touché le sol, Sirius s'empara des poignets de la jeune fille et les ramena derrière son dos, le tenant de ce fait très près de lui. Il allait parler quand son regard se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, Merlin qu'il les aimait ces lèvres !

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ? Lui demandèrent ces lèvres qu'il était en train d'admirer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule chez toi merde !

-Ben viens avec moi alors ! Lui répondit-elle aussitôt.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre, le regardant d'un air étonné en haussant les sourcils.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux que je vienne passer le reste des vacances chez toi ?

-Ouais.

-Sans tes parents ? On sera seuls ?

-Ouais.

Un petit sourire s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres.

-L'idée me plait bien…

* * *

**Voilàunchapitre de plus:P**

**RAR:**

**Ana : Ça marche ;) lol Oui oui elle est toujours chez Sirius, je ne vais pas sauter les vacances de Noël, c'est là que se passent les choses intéressantes :P bisous et merci pour la review !**

**Dinoushette : Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'image ! J'ai déjà commencé à lire ta fic (ben en fait le premier chapitre lol) et j'te laisserai une review bientôt :P Et ça m'arrive aussi de me demander où je suis quand je suis bien réveillée ;) Merci pour la review ! Bisous !**

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade**

**PS : Review:P (pourquoi les points d'interrogations n'apparaissent pas ?)**


	9. Larmes et bisous

**Bonjour ! Voilà la suite ! Ai-je été trop longue ?**

* * *

Ce fut alors, une demie heure plus tard, que Sirius et Morrigan montaient sur la moto, valises miniaturisées en poche pour se diriger vers la demeure de la famille Van Tassel. Ce fut alors devant une maison de trois étages dont les murs était recouverts par des branche de ce qui devaient être des vignes en été que Sirius abandonna son bébé pour suivre son Hollandaise à l'intérieur.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Sirius se retourna et fit face, en sortant du vestibule, à ce qui semblait être le centre de la maison. Deux grand escaliers de chaque coté menaient au couloir principal du deuxième étage, entre les deux il y avait des fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse. À la gauche on trouvait le salon, à droite la salle à manger et la cuisine et tout droit, le mur était en fait une grande vitre allant du plancher jusqu'au plafond. Dans cette vitre il y avait une porte qui menait à une terrasse à l'extérieur.

-La classe… Murmura Sirius pour lui-même.

Morrigan, souriant, le prit par la main et lui fit monter les escaliers. Une fois en haut elle se retourna (face à la porte d'entrée) et il put voir qu'un balcon faisait tout le tour de la pièce principale. Il vit plusieurs portes (quatre) dont celle du fond qui menait à la terrasse d'en avant.

-Ce sont des chambres d'amis, tu peux choisir celle que tu veux.

-Laquelle est la tienne ?

La jeune fille se retourna et désigna le couloir principal qui s'enfonçait jusqu'à la terrasse qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la maison.

-C'est la dernière à gauche.

-C'est elle que je choisis. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, pleine de sous-entendus avant de marcher vers la dite chambre.

Elle le regarda un moment se diriger vers sa chambre puis le suivit pour le trouver assis sur son lit. Elle alla ensuite se planter devant lui, les sourcils haussés et les mains posées sur ses hanches.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que ma chambre faisait partie de tes choix.

-C'est étrange… parce que moi si ! Rétorqua-t-il, s'emparant du poignet de la jeune fille et la força à s'assoire sur ses genoux puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Parce que sinon ça va me manquer de me réveiller à coté d'une bombe.

-Maintenant donne moi une bonne raison de te laisser ce privilège ?

Un sourire ne cachant rien de ses pensées lubriques passa sur les lèvres de Sirius avant que celles-ci se posent sur le cou de Morrigan.

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre ? Lui murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Je t'ai demandé de me donner une bonne raison, pas de m'expliquer tes intentions…

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sous le chandail de la Serpentard (Il a ben fallu qu'elle se change avant de partir…), il répondit :

-Je suis sur que tu en connais un tas, de toute façon je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait ce crétin de Malfoy, c'est lui le roi dans ce domaine…

C'est en sentant Morrigan se tendre qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra un regard froid, plein de reproches, qui lui glaça le sang et étrangement, il sentit son cœur de serrer. Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune fille ôta les mains de Sirius de sur elle et se leva pour sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Mais quel con … » Dit-il, en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Vraiment un imbécile… »

Il posa ses mains sur son visage. Quand il buvait, il avait tendance à parler sans faire attention. Ça faisait quand même un moment qu'il avait bu et il n'était pratiquement plus saoul mais il restait de l'alcool dans son sang. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de sa Blanche Neige. Il la trouva devant la porte d'entrée en train d'enfiler son manteau.

-Non attends !

Il dévala les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de se casser royalement la gueule et rejoignit la jeune fille. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant en ouvrant la porte.

-Non attend ! Lança-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Écoute… je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Tu l'as quand même dis. Répondit-elle, lui faisant lâcher la prise sur son bras et détournant le regard ailleurs.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure ! Quand je bois je dis toujours n'importe quoi… je suis vraiment désolé. Relança-t-il d'un air totalement sincère.

Ne voyant venir aucune réponse, il lui attrapa le menton et fit tourner sa tête vers lui.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle soupira.

-Ouais. Je sors.

Avant qu'elle n'ait posé la main sur la poignée, il posa la sienne sur son épaule.

-Blanche Neige…S'il te plaît…

Elle rencontra alors ses yeux… ses magnifiques yeux avec ce petit air implorant, la suppliant de lui pardonner.

-Ça va Black je te pardonnes, je veux juste aller prendre une marche…je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, toute seule…

Elle avait accentué le « toute seule », l'ayant vu s'apprêter à l'en empêcher ou à partir avec elle. Il s'arrêta net.

-Je comprends…

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis sortit. C'est là que Sirius commença à s'inquiéter, il était plus de minuit et elle était seule. Une idée lui passa par la tête mais il hésita, ce n'était pas très respectueux…

Il se souvint alors du soir où il l'avait trouvé devant cette maison, complètement gelée et pratiquement morte et finalement l'inquiétude l'emporta. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et une fois dehors, il se transforma en Patmol.

Il attendit patiemment que Morrigan se soit suffisamment éloigné de la maison, la suivant de loin. Quand elle fut assez éloignée de sa demeure, il courut vers elle en aboyant.

-Oh… coucou toi.

En entendant les bruits de pas et les aboiements, elle avait eut peur que le chien l'attaque mais quand elle reconnut le chien qu'elle voyait une fois par mois à l'école, elle fut envahie par un étrange sentiment de tendresse… Le chien lui manquait, elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois le 17 ou 18 Décembre. Malgré la joie qu'elle ait pu ressentir en voyant le chien, elle n'avait nullement l'air enthousiaste. Le chien lui manquait, elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois le 17 ou 18 Décembre. Elle lui flatta un peu le dos et se releva.

-Veux-tu marcher avec moi ?

Elle se sentait légèrement stupide de parler à un chien, mais chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait dans le parc de Poudlard lors de ses promenades nocturnes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler et à chaque fois, elle aurait juré que le chien la comprenait. Une fois de plus, il lui donna cette impression quand il émit un jappement joyeux, lui indiquant que ça réponse était sûrement « oui » !

Elle continua donc sa promenade avec la bête noire trottinant à ses cotés. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, contrairement à son habitude… Soudainement elle s'arrêta brusquement et resta là, sans bouger. Patmol se déplaça face à elle et regarda son visage que lui cachaient ses cheveux quand il était sur le coté. Elle regardait le vide, les lèvres entrouvertes, aucune étincelle n'ornait ses yeux, sauf l'éclat que faisait la lumière sur ses larmes naissantes. Elle fut secouée de quelques spasmes avant de s'effondrer sur le sol glacé et d'être prise par une grosse crise de larmes, le visage dans les mains. Tout en émettant de petits gémissements plaintifs, le chien posa ses deux pattes avant sur ses cuisses et, avec son museau, tenta de relever la tête de Morrigan pour voir son visage. Elle se laissa faire et en voyant le chien, elle enlaça son cou et pleura dans sa fourrure. Sirius émit un gémissement supplémentaire, espérant que Morrigan comprenne qu'il voulait qu'elle lui parle. Elle se releva donc et regarda le chien dans les yeux. Ces deux jolies prunelles noires qui, soudainement, prirent un air familier.

-Tu sais… je savais qu'il était méchant… mais pas à ce point là… pas avec moi. Sa voix était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Je… Il m'a droguée… il a mit quelque chose dans mon verre, il n'arrêtait pas de me faire boire… j'était toute engourdie et j'avais du mal à… à bouger. Et ils y avaient plein de gens….ils riaient… il m'a empêché de partir, ils… me faisaient peur. Je voulais partir et ils me tenaient par les bras. Après… il… la tige… il l'a trempé dans le chaudron… et après il l'a mise sur mon bras. Ça… c'était horrible… il me faisait le tatouage, la…. La marque… tu sais… je l'ai vu, il l'avait. Mais… il a essayé de me le faire regarde…

Sirius regarda avec un air triste le bout de serpent gravé dans son bras, à peine guéri, il restait des gales et la peau était encore un peu enflée, même après plusieurs jours.

-Et… quand j'ai… réussi à partir… je courrais, mais je tombais… il m'a drogué… et il m'a jeté un sort…il m'a… c'était…

Elle ne put continuer et eut une nouvelle crise, ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots. Patmol lécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougies.

-Je…. J'avais mal…. c'était horrible… comme des poignards partout… je crois… je crois que c'était un doloris… plein de couteaux partout… et quand ça c'est… arrêté, je suis montée… et je me suis jetée par la fenêtre… J'ai continué à courir et… quand j'ai monté la grille… c'était froid… je… j'avais mal… partout, et froid… et j'ai couru… et je suis tombée. Après… plus rien. J'étais…je croyais…. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? J'ai peur maintenant…. Je le hais.

Elle avait les yeux tournés vers le visage du chien, mais regardait le vide. Les larmes continuaient de couler et mourraient sur la langue de Patmol. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, le chien lui offrant plein de bisous et frottant son museau contre son nez pour la faire rire un peu.

Elle tendit la main vers le chien et, comprenant toute de suite, il posa sa patte dedans. Elle en caressa le dessus avec son pouce. C'était doux. Elle repassa alors ses bras autour du chien et resta comme ça un moment, les yeux fermés, laissant couler ses gouttes salées dans la fourrure.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle somnolait. Elle se releva et regarda Patmol qui était encore là, bien réveillé.

-Pardon… je me suis endormie… je vais rentrer… merci mon beau.

Elle le caressa une dernière fois et posa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et partir. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas rapides et avant de s'être retourné, elle vit le chien la dépasser en courrant comme si la mort était à ses trousses.

Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer avant la jeune fille. Il arriva quand même rapidement à la maison et avant de passer à l'intérieur par la fenêtre, il se retransforma en Sirius. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir sa valise, de ranger certaines affaires pour donner l'impression qu'il était resté à la maison et de se déshabiller avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se glissa sous les couvertures du grand lit de Morrigan, se coucha et fit mine de dormir. Quand celle-ci arriva dans sa chambre, elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme couché dans son lit. Elle se déshabilla aussi et se glissa à ses cotés, laissant couler quelques dernières larmes avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

**À suivre…**

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? **

**RAR**

**Ma salope préférée : Merci :D J'suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plait ! Je croyais qu'au contraire t'allais pas l'aimer alors ça m'fais vraiment plaisir ! Moi aussi j'ai bien hâte de voir comment ça va se finir parce que honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée… Je sais juste que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire une suite mais dans le temps de Harry genre… tk… merci pour les corrections :P Vive toi aussi ! **

**Ps : Je sais que ce n'est aucunement comparable ;)**

**Dinoushette : Logique quand elle te tient… ça m'a fait rire quand j'ai lu ça… et non non je n'ai rien fumé et j'suis même pas fatiguée, j'suis juste stupide de nature ;). Bon peut-être que tu t'attendais pas vraiment à ça pour ce chapitre mais je crois que le prochain sera meilleur… (toujours besoin de logique :P) Merci pour la review !**

**Ps : J'aime bien ta fic ! Désolée pour ne pas avoir laissé de review, je n'ai jamais beaucoup d'imagination pour ça lol… pardon… j'en laisserai bientôt ! **

**Ana : Ouais lol j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre précédent rapidement parce que j'avais mit beaucoup de temps à mettre celui d'avant (fuite)… et aussi parce que j'avais une soudaine inspiration… Est-ce que j'ai mit trop de temps pour celui-là :P Et comment le trouves-tu ? Merci pour la review ! **

**Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur chapitre mais il est quand même nécessaire alors… Une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez :p**

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade **


	10. La fée verte

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée j'ai été longue avant de poster ce chapitre, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais imaginé ce chapitre et j'était en sérieuse panne d'inspiration et en plus avec l'école qui vient de recommencer bon… Enfin j'ai réussi à le terminer ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était bientôt 9 heures et la nuit commençait à tomber quand Morrigan arriva chez elle. Elle déposa un petit sac de papier sur le plancher et commença à enlever son manteau. Sirius fumait une cigarette dans le salon, assis sur un sofa, les pieds sur la table.

-T'étais où ?

-J'suis allée voir des amis… et acheter des trucs.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la table en face de Sirius et lui piqua sa cigarette.

-On est le 31 aujourd'hui. Y'a une fête chez un pote, tu veux qu'on y aille ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Très peu pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Être au milieu d'un tas de Gryffondor, j'peux très bien m'en passer. Dit-elle en écrasant la cigarette. Vas y toi !

-Il ne va pas y avoir que des Gryffondors, tout le monde va venir, même d'autres qui ne viennent pas à notre école !

-Et ?

-Ben ça va être cool ! Y va y avoir plein de monde, l'alcool ne manquera pas et c'est dans une baraque presque aussi grosse que la tienne ! C'est clair qu'on va… s'amuser.

-Oh tu t'imagines qu'après s'être saoulé à mort tu va aller te taper 3-4 pétasses dont je ferai sûrement partie et qu'après tu va aller avec tes potes prendre une quelconque substance moldue qui va te faire planer ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant une de ses sourires moqueurs qui rendent n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

-Euh… je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça…

Morrigan se leva, s'accota sur le sofa où Sirius s'était assis en posant ses bras de chaque coté de la taille du jeune homme et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Sirius. Elle lui murmura :

-Laisse moi te montrer un aperçu de ce que tu peux retrouver à Amsterdam et là, je te jure que tu pourras dire que tu auras passé une très belle soirée…

Il l'examina un moment, regardant ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux d'argent. Ils brillaient tellement en se moment que Sirius en eut des frissons, il se demanda quelle lueur ils avaient quand elle était en extase…Il baissa ensuite son regard vers ses lèvres. Elle étaient délicieuses, avaient une couleur rouge naturelle. Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement plus grosse que la supérieure, c'était plus facile quand il voulait la lui mordiller… Il vit ces lèvres s'étirer en un sourire puis il la sentit lui prendre les mains afin de l'aider à se lever.

* * *

Ils avaient abandonné la moto de Sirius au chaudron baveur. Ils avaient traversé le pub et avaient pénétré dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ils marchèrent un moment et Sirius haussa un sourcil au moment où elle l'entraîna dans l'allée des embrumes. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait, il était souvent venu avec James, Remus et Peter mais jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin. Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle et proche de l'intersection d'une autre ruelle il remarqua une poignée de porte comme celles qu'on utilise pour entrer dans les chambres froides moldues, à l'exception que celle-ci n'était accrochée à aucune porte. C'est ce qu'il se dit avant que Morrigan ne tire dessus et qu'il se rende compte que les briques du mur formaient une porte. Ils descendirent quelques trois ou quatre escaliers menant à une porte normale cette fois. Morrigan cogna trois coups et un espèce de colosse lui ouvrir. Elle murmura quelque chose que Sirius ne comprit pas mais qui ressemblait à « Groene fee ».

-Ça veut dire « Green Fairy » en hollandais. Lui dit-elle en voyant son air intrigué. C'est le nom du bar.

La brute les laissa alors passer et ils se retrouvèrent assaillis par l'odeur de cigarette mélangée avec l'odeur de l'alcool et une autre plus forte que Sirius n'arrivais pas à identifier. Ils avancèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par des torches à la flamme verte. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui remplissaient le bar. La salle comportait quelques tables, une piste de danse au centre et quelques divans. Il y avait partout de ces grosses torches dont la flamme était verte, la seule source de lumière de l'endroit. Près du comptoir il y avait un corridor qui devait mener aux toilettes. Au dessus du comptoir se trouve l'unique fenêtre de la salle, qui montait jusqu'au plafond et faisait toute la longueur du mur. Il y avait peut-être six torches qui flottaient devant la dite fenêtre, empêchant toute autre lumière que celle verte des torches de rentrer.

En se dirigeant vers une table, Sirius examina les lieux et remarqua qu'on le fixait. Deux filles sur un divan, couchées l'une sur l'autre, le regardaient avec un air menaçant, une d'elles (celle du dessous) était chauve et avait plusieurs marques sur le cou, l'autre ne portait pas de chandail et sur son dos, elle avait plusieurs piercings par lesquels elle avait fait passer un ruban de satin et l'avait attaché à la manière d'un corset. Plus loin, six ou sept créatures étranges étaient en train de se disputer pour quelque chose que Sirius préféra ignorer.

On pouvait retrouver toute sortes de personnes dans cet endroit. Sirius croisa autant de personnes habillées en costumes veston cravate que de créatures étranges ou de personnes ne devant sûrement pas savoir ce que le terme « s'habiller » veut dire. Une femme qui passait à coté de lui ralentit le pas, le regarda de haut en bas et, passant très près de lui, fit mine de lui lécher les lèvres. Ce ne fut pas le tatouage recouvrant la totalité de son dos, son cou et ses bras qui attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme mais bien son vêtement qui n'était en fait qu'un filet. Il atteignit finalement une table pas très loin de la piste de danse. Celle-ci était noire et ronde et dessus reposait une lampe verte. Elle avait la forme d'une fée ayant un corps de femme nue dont les ailes repliées par-dessus sa tête formaient l'abat jour. À l'intérieur la flamme vacillait et formait sur le plafond des ombres étranges. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard d'un homme aux cheveux verts (ou était-ce le reflet de la lumière sur des cheveux blancs ?) qui était étrangement coiffé. Il y avait devant lui plusieurs coupes qui semblaient contenir de l'eau, l'homme se pencha et souffla légèrement sur les coupes, toujours en regardant Sirius, l'eau se mit à bouillonner et prit une teinte verte.

Préférant ignorer tout ça, Sirius regarda autour de lui et remarqua un couloir qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant, il était au fond de la salle et on y voyait plusieurs portes et au bout, des escaliers menaient au sous-sol. Morrigan arriva avec une serveuse, habillée d'un ensemble soutien-gorge et jupe en cuir, qui déposa sur la table deux bouteilles cylindriques contenant un liquide vert fluorescent avec deux coupes, une petite bouteille contenant quelque chose que Sirius ne connaissait pas et deux cuillères étranges. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Morrigan et la regarda d'un drôle d'air… Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose et avait ce petit air qu'on aurait dit suppliant. Même que Sirius cru voir dans son regard une lueur de désir tandis qu'il jurait que la serveuse jetais des coups d'œil au décolleté de son Hollandaise qui, disons le, n'était pas très… couverte. Morrigan sortit deux gallions et les accrocha au décolleté de la serveuse qui retourna travailler non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à sa cliente.

Sirius avait haussé un sourcil en regardant le manège de la serveuse.

-Je crois qu'elle a flashé sur toi…

-Non, c'est juste Nikki. Nikki est toujours comme ça.

Morrigan avait dit ça en adressant à Sirius un magnifique sourire. Elle avança ensuite les deux bouteilles que la serveuse avait apportées vers lui.

Sur les bouteilles on pouvait voir le dessin d'une fée verte dans le genre de celle de la lampe en dessous en lettres gothiques on pouvait lire « La fée Absinthe ».

Sirius leva un regard légèrement étonné vers Morrigan.

-Déjà goûté ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

-Non…

-Il y a un début à tout ! Ah et je dois te dire, les autorités ne connaissent pas cet endroit. N'en parle surtout à personne ! Même pas à tes copains car si ça se fait savoir, tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi donc ? L'absinthe est légale dans le monde sorcier à ce que je sache.

-Parce que chéri, ce n'est pas de l'absinthe ordinaire comme celle des moldus… Nous y apportons quelques…modifications.

Elle posa une coupe devant Sirius et disposa par-dessus la cuillère trouée ayant une forme de losange. Morrigan versa un peu du liquide vert jusqu'à remplir le tiers de la coupe. Elle posa sur la cuillère trouée une carré de sucre qu'elle avait prit dans une petite boite que Sirius n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle s'empara alors de la petite bouteille que la serveuse avait apporté avec le reste, l'ouvrit et en sortit un compte gouttes. Elle déposa trois gouttes sur le sucre au dessus de la coupe. Ensuite elle pointa son doigt sur le morceau de sucre et une flamme apparut, faisant fondre le sucre. Elle ôta sa main après quelques secondes et on put voir une flamme bleue qui avait aménagé dans la coupe, par-dessus le liquide vert. Elle s'empara finalement de la cuillère, fit tomber le reste de sucre dans la coupe et mélangea le tout, ce qui éteignit la flamme, elle poussa ensuite la coupe vers Sirius.

Celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'elle refasse la même chose avec sa coupe mais elle ne fit que remplir sa coupe du liquide vert, d'ajouter cinq gouttes de l'étrange bouteille et d'en boire la moitié d'une traite.

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose que tu as fait avec ma coupe ?

-Parce que je suis habituée à ce goût infecte que j'adore ! Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade…

-Ça m'en prend beaucoup pour être malade. Répondit Sirius agressivement.

-Ce que tu bois là ce n'est pas comme l'alcool que tu bois d'habitude chéri, et ce n'est pas non plus comme l'absinthe de moldu. J'te l'air dit, c'est différent.

-En quoi ?

-C'est… magique. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en finissant sa coupe avant de se resservir.

Une demie heure était passée et Morrigan buvait maintenant à même la bouteille, elle l'avait presque terminée et Sirius, qui buvait assez vite, avait déjà bu un peu plus que la moitié de la sienne. Morrigan s'était étendue, elle avait posé ses jambes sur celles de Sirius. Celui-ci en profita pour caresser les cuisses de la jeune fille et laissait parfois ses mains baladeuses se promener sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il adorait la petite robe que Morrigan portait. Le haut était en fait un corset en velours rattaché à une petit jupe rayée noire et blanche et recouverte de fishnet ce qui donnait l'impression que la jupe était noire et grise. Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention. Des personnes faisaient la file devant une porte à coté du couloir aux portes.

-Pourquoi ils font la file ? Demanda Sirius.

Morrigan se releva et regarda l'endroit en question avec un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec ce même air malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas ?

-Tu verras bien… tu veux aller voir tout de suite ?

-Pourquoi attendre ?

-Je voulais t'amener là une fois que tu serais plus…que tu aurais bu en peu plus ?

-On y va !

Morrigan le prit par la main mais au lieu d'aller faire la file, elle l'entraîna dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers. En arrivant en bas, Sirius remarqua que tout était fait de pierre. Les murs, le plafond, le plancher, tout ! Elle l'amena vers le fond de la pièce principale et ouvrit une porte qu'elle referma à clef derrière elle. Sur le plancher il y avait un gros tapis rouge et moelleux, au centre de la pièce il y avait un grand lit et on retrouvait aussi dans la pièce un divan et des étagères contenant des livres et des fioles. Morrigan posa sur une table les deux bouteilles qu'elle avait amenées.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas allé faire la file ? Demanda un Sirius légèrement perdu.

-Pourquoi se faire servir par quelqu'un d'autre quand on peut se servir nous même ?

Elle s'était approchée de Sirius d'une manière féline et avait commencé à caresser son torse. Doucement, elle détachait les boutons de sa chemise et passa sa main dessous, caressant sensuellement sa peau. Sirius s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula.

-Non non non, pas ça, pas tout de suite. Attends tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Elle posa sa main droite au dessus de la poitrine de Sirius et ferma les yeux. La main sur Sirius qui tantôt était chaude, était maintenant complètement gelée et le fit frissonner, il commença à sentir quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si on tirait quelque chose hors de lui, ça faisait un peu mal mais il attendit. Lui laissait échapper quelques gémissement de douleur tandis que les gémissements de Morrigan étaient plutôt… des gémissement de plaisir. La patience de Sirius fut récompensée quand Morrigan ôta sa main et qu'il eut une étrange sensation se légèreté. Il ferma les yeux et un sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Deux mains le poussèrent et il tomba couché sur le lit. Il se sentit rebondir puis eut la sensation de flotter. Il s'assit, ouvrit les yeux et vit plusieurs images défiler, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais qui le fascinaient. Les deux mains laissaient des traces brûlantes sur son torse, la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient se répandit jusqu'à ses jambes. Il sentit une chaleur similaire sur son cou, dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Il se regarda et vit qu'il n'y avait pas que deux mains. Il leva les yeux et croisa des yeux couleur saphir appartenant à un magnifique visage rond encadré de cheveux châtains et lisses, elle lui souriait malicieusement tandis qu'elle détachait lentement sa chemise. Sirius baissa légèrement les yeux et vit une deuxième beauté, blonde cette fois ci, percée à la lèvre, à genoux devant lui, lui caressant les cuisses tout en montant vers sa ceinture. Derrière lui se trouvait sûrement la plus belle des trois, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, de grands yeux dorés et la peau mate qui, semblait-il, avait prit pour objectif de lui faire un suçon.

Sirius ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec ces trois jeunes filles qui l'embrassaient et le caressaient partout. L'alcool ou peu importe ce que c'était faisait toujours effet et il avait ces visions et cette délicieuse sensation quand on le touchait… ce qui ne manquait pas pour l'instant. Il leva légèrement les yeux et vit plus loin dans la pièce Morrigan assise, les jambes croisées, sur un divan. L'air sur son visage semblait neutre mais il avait dans son regard quelque chose de… glacial. Elle lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil, leva sa coupe vers lui en signe de santé et la but d'une traite. Une main se posa alors sur le menton de Sirius pour détourner sa tête et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles de la belle aux yeux dorés. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux et regarda vers l'endroit où était Morrigan, mais celle-ci avait disparu.

* * *

Morrigan était sortie de la pièce et montait maintenant les escaliers. Elle traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

-Nikki, une autre, et tu me préparera 3 fées, je les emporterai. Commanda Morrigan à la serveuse de tout à l'heure.

-Tout de suite beauté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nikki revint avec une autre bouteille d'absinthe et trois autres des petites bouteilles qu'elle avait apportées un peu plus tôt. Morrigan était en train d'ouvrir la bouteille verte, elle remarqua que Nikki était restée là, bêtement accotée sur le comptoir et la fixait.

-Oui ? Demanda Morrigan d'un air agacé.

-Écoute chérie, je risque ma peau en te refilant tout ça (petit coup de menton vers les petites bouteilles) tu sais que j'ai pas le droit. Tu ne penses pas que je pourrai avoir un petit quelque chose en échange ?

Morrigan se leva et s'approcha de la serveuse, elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux soigneusement coupés au carré effleurant ses épaules entre ses doigts et joua avec tout en fixant Nikki d'un regard prédateur. Elle posa sa main sur le cou délicat comme si elle allait l'étrangler mais s'approcha encore et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand la serveuse voulut aller plus loin, Morrigan se sépara d'elle.

-Je crois que tu sauras te contenter de ceci.

Nikki voulut répliquer mais le regard que lui jeta sa cliente l'en dissuada. Elle s'en alla non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir.

La jeune fille se saisit des trois petites bouteilles et les mit dans son sac, sac duquel elle sortit la première petite bouteille qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius. Elle l'ouvrit et, sans se servir du compte gouttes (qui était attaché au bouchon) en versa directement dans sa bouteille. Elle monta ensuite la bouteille au niveau de ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle en avait mit un peu trop…

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules avant de boire à grosses gorgées.

Il était deux heures du matin, Morrigan était couchée de tout son long sur une table, ivre morte. Enfin ivre… ce n'était pas le mot exact. Oui elle était saoule due au fait qu'elle avait finit sa troisième en moins d'une demie heure, mais ivre n'était pas le bon mot car elle avait versé un peu trop de « fée » dans sa bouteille.

Nikki s'approcha alors de la table et s'assit à coté.

-Bonjour beauté, tu vois des étoiles ?

Ce fut très, très lentement que Morrigan tourna sa tête vers la serveuse et ouvrit les yeux. Nikki ne fut même pas surprise de voir que les blancs des yeux de sa cliente avaient viré au vert fluorescent. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Comprenant due à l'habitude, Nikki prit les mains de Morrigan et l'aida à se lever.

-Tu en prends beaucoup trop chérie, je crois que je vais arrêter de t'en vendre…

Morrigan tournait sur elle-même, les bras tendus. Elle voyait les gens autour d'elle défiler rapidement comme quand on fait avancer rapidement un film. Mais quand elle ferma les yeux, des images très étranges défilèrent, elle vit un épais feuillage dont les feuilles se décuplaient sans arrêt, des lumières filant vers un point précis, une vague floue se déplaçant dans son champ de vision.

La serveuse était toujours assise et regardait Morrigan faire son manège. Elle adorait la voir quand elle était sous les effets de la fée, c'était le seul moment ou elle pouvait vraiment l'examiner sans que sa jeune cliente ne puisse s'en rendre compte et ne la repousse.

À cette pensée, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire…Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargit.

_Pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ?_

Nikki se leva et, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa cliente, la força à cesser de tourner. Morrigan s'arrêta net et regarda Nikki dans les yeux. À cause des effets de l'alcool, elle avait de la misère à garder les yeux complètement ouverts et la tête levée (1). Son regard se baissa donc et s'arrêta au niveau du décolleté de la serveuse qu'elle fixait sans aucune gêne.

Nikki eut un sourire sadique, ce qu'elle aimait dans les effets de la fée, c'est que les hormones travaillaient beaucoup plus…

Elle força Morrigan à avancer et l'amena jusqu'au couloir aux chambres, elle poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et, avant d'entrer elle-même, elle prit un trousseau de clé attaché à sa ceinture et chercha la clé de la chambre. Elle la trouva et s'apprêt à entrer quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle tourna la tête et reconnu le jeune homme qui était avec sa Morrigan quelques heures plus tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il en regardant à l'intérieur de la chambre Morrigan qui marchait à quatre pattes vers le mur de droite.

-Ouais, elle a juste prit un peu trop de drogue. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Oh non ça va aller je vais le faire.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Sirius était entré dans la chambre et lui avait fermé et verrouillé la porte au nez. Nikki fulminait, elle allait ouvrir la porte avec sa clé mais son patron l'appela. Elle regarda alors un instant la porte et s'en alla à contrecoeur.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Sirius se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait vu Morrigan un peu plus tôt mais celle-ci n'était plus par terre, elle était couchée sur une longue table.

En entendant le bruit de la porte, elle se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et regarda dans la direction de la dite porte. Quand elle reconnu Sirius, elle se mordilla la lèvre et le détailla de manière assez explicite. Il était très sexy avec sa chemise ouverte, son pantalon de cuir détaché, ses cheveux mêlés et cet air de prédateur avec lequel il la regardait. Elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Il avança jusqu'à la table dans le fond de la pièce et monta dessus pour se trouver ainsi à quatre pattes par-dessus sa Blanche Neige. Il se pressa contre elle et déposa de petits baisers juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Les mains froides de Morrigan se posèrent alors sur la poitrine du jeune homme et le caressèrent et en profitèrent par la même occasion pour lui enlever sa chemise. Elle passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius et joua avec des mèches avant de les tirer afin qu'il se recule légèrement. À chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé torse nu devant elle, elle n'en avait jamais profité pour l'admirer et maintenant elle prit la peine de le faire. Il était magnifiquement sculpté, beau à en damner un saint ! Une lueur de jalousie passa dans le regard de l'Hollandaise quand elle vit le suçon que la fille aux yeux dorés lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et alla poser une baiser à l'endroit où cette « pétasse » l'avait marqué, quelques secondes plus tard, la marque avait complètement disparu. Elle entendit Sirius soupirer pendant qu'elle parsemait son cou de baiser et que ses mains caressaient sensuellement son torse tout en descendant jusqu'à son pantalon. Il se saisit de ces mains et les plaça de chaque coté de la tête de Morrigan. Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et y repéra cette lueur de désir qu'il rêvait tant de voir. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux et Morrigan y répondit ardemment. Les mains de Sirius quittèrent les poignets de la jeune fille et allèrent caresser ses épaules, puis sa poitrine et s'engagèrent à défaire son corset. Sa Blanche Neige avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de son futur amant et ondulait maintenant contre lui, lui arrachant des gémissements quand elle se frottait contre son excitation.

_Sale petite allumeuse…_

Ce que Sirius aimait avec les corsets, c'est qu'aucun soutient gorge n'était nécessaire. Il libéra enfin sa poitrine et, après s'être débarrassé de son corset, s'attaqua immédiatement à un sein. Il s'en saisit avec sa bouche et entreprit d'en lécher et mordiller le bout et s'occupa du deuxième avec sa main. Les gémissements qu'émit sa belle firent monter son excitation. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture se Sirius et s'affaira à la défaire ainsi que son pantalon, une fois ceci fait, il se leva légèrement afin de l'enlever. À peine s'en était-il débarrassé que Morrigan s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche et l'embrassait si durement que sa lui faisait mal, et il adorait ça.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… Lui murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Avec ses quelques mots, il avait réussi à enflammer d'avantage les sens de Morrigan. Cette voix rauque et si sensuelle l'excitait encore plus. Sirius avait recommencé ses caresses et sa main s'aventurait maintenant sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Il caressa sa cuisse du bout des doigts et la sentit frissonner sous lui. Il remonta légèrement et joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte caressant la peau qu'il y avait en dessous. Il finit par la lui enlever ainsi que sa jupe. Il faufila sa main entre les cuisses de Morrigan et la caressa là où sa peau était la plus douce. Il la dirigea ensuite vers son intimité et après avoir titillé son clitoris, il enfonça un doigt en elle et entama un rapide mouvement de vas et vient. Morrigan se tordait sous lui. Elle voulait lui rendre ses caresses mais Sirius tenait ses deux mains jointes au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de la sienne. Elle tenta évidemment de se dégager mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait bu, elle en fut incapable et gémit de frustration chaque fois que Sirius resserrait sa prise.

-Laisse moi te toucher…

Il la lâcha finalement et les lèvres de la jeune fille attrapèrent les siennes. Morrigan n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle baissa ses mains au niveau du pantalon et fut heureuse de voir qu'il était déjà détaché. Elle gémit de frustration quand Sirius retira ses doigts afin d'enlever complètement son pantalon. Elle lui ôta son boxer et libéra son sexe en érection. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts tandis qu'il l'agrippait par les cuisses et la ramena vers lui. Il se positionna à son entrée et la pénétra d'un coup, leur arrachant des soupirs extatiques à tous les deux.

Sirius regardait le visage de Morrigan. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, elle gémissait tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard était délicieusement voilé par le désir, ce qui les rendait plus sombres.

_Délicieuse…_

Elle leva légèrement la tête et lui susurra tout contre son oreille :

-Défonce moi…

Il gémit en l'entendant. Ses coups de boutoirs redoublèrent d'ardeur, arrachant à sa maîtresse un cri de pure extase.

La table, n'étant pas du même avis, fit entendre un craquement sonore assez douteux. Les deux jeunes, n'y prêtant pas attention, elle céda et ils se retrouvèrent à continuer leur activité à même le sol.

Les mouvements de bassin de Sirius se firent plus violents à mesure que son plaisir augmentait. Finalement, leurs hanches se heurtèrent plus durement et il se libéra dans un cri rauque.

* * *

Le bruit qu'avait fait la table en se cassant n'avait rien de discret et avait tout de suite attiré l'attention de Nikki. Elle s'était approchée de la porte et, entendant les gémissements, elle n'eut pas besoin de deviner ce qui se passait. Elle fronça les sourcils et, de rage, elle fit exploser un vers contre le mur.

-Très bien chérie, tu ne veux pas de moi alors je te priverai de ta drogue que tu aimes tellement. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se dirigea vers la table qu'avait occupé Morrigan plus tôt. Celle-ci avait laissé son sac et Nikki ne se gêna pas pour fouiller dedans. Finalement elle en sortit les trois petites bouteilles qu'elle lui avait vendues quelques heures auparavant. Elle en trouva une quatrième mais qui était vide.

_Une seule soirée et tu en vides une…Tu es incontrôlable… On va voir ce que tu vas devenir maintenant que tu n'en as plus ! _

Elle remit le sac à sa place et emporta les trois bouteilles pleines.

* * *

**Note : Bon… Première je veux juste vous avertir, je ne suis jamais allée à Amsterdam, je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est, je me fie seulement aux films et à une personne que je connais qui y est allé alors… Et c'est la même chose pour l'absinthe (j'espère que vous avez compris que dans le chapitre, l'absinthe et la « fée » ce n'est pas la même chose…), je n'y ai jamais goûté, je ne suis pas sure des effets (j'en ai un peu inventé lol) je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment comme ça qu'on la prépare mais je me fie à ce que j'ai vu et lu… Pour le mot de passe j'ai aucune idée si ça se dit vraiment comme ça en Hollandais, j'me suis servie d'un traducteur. Et finalement pour la description du bar, je me suis inspiré de plusieurs films alors… voilà je crois que c'est tout… :p fallait seulement que je me justifie. **

**Comment vous avez trouvé ? **

**RAR**

**Dinoushette : Merci pour le compliment ;) J'suis vraiment contente que mon Sirius te plaise, je trouve que ça serait bien aussi de le voir justement plus… compréhensif… mais bon faut pas en faire une habitude :P Bon.. Je crois que là t'es revenue de vacances alors tu va pouvoir me laisser une review :P**

**Ps : Au fait t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?**

**Ma salope préférée : Celui là il en manque ? ;) J't'adore aussi ! **

**CordonsBleu : Ah ben j'suis heureuse que mon personnage t'aie plus :p Moi non plus d'habitude j'aime pas trop les personnages inventés mais bon… Ah ouais ? T'es une salope ? J'te pardonne, on les aime tous ;) La voilà la suite ! Comment tu trouves ?**

**Une p'tite review svp ? faux air piteux**

**Bisous**

**xxXxx**

**Nytshade **


End file.
